You left, I moved on
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: So the title explains it all Miley left and Lilly moved on thankfully Mikayla was there to glue her back together. Its all about their drama filled realtionships
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I'm starting up. I'm writing it from 3 different POV's I got the idea from Ellen Hopkins. So this story takes place their Senior year. Miley and Mikayla have know each other for years and Lilly is some what the new comer but she is the one both of them want. So we will see what happens! So with I present**

**You left, I moved on**

Disclaimers: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything related to her in any fashion.

Lilly

Today like any other day was a great day with Mikayla. I have to say I was skeptical about being in an actual relationship. Before I met Mik you could say I was a player I guess but its not my fault girls and boys threw themselves at me. Who was I to say not to them? Nobody was tying me down and I gotta say it was hella fun. I was just never had more than a physical attraction to any of those boys and girls that I fooled around with.

But then I found Mik you can say. It was a lot different with her. I actually felt like getting to know her not just getting into her pants. It scared the fuck out of me because it was the same feelings I felt once and let's just say that it didn't end very well.

I woke up today seeing her in my arms and I couldn't be any happier. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Right now we are sitting on the beach just looking out into the ocean. I love it when she curls up into me. I hug her tighter never wanting to let go. Today is the day of our five-month anniversary and I had something very special planed for us tonight.

Mikayla

I love waking up in the morning, no not feeling like P-Diddy but I have a couple times before can't say they weren't fun night cuz hell they were fucking awesome! Anyway I woke up in the arms of my beautiful girlfriend. She's just so damn cute when she sleeps. Then when she got out of bed to get dressed it sent shiver down my spine. HOT DAMN she is HOT. Today marks the day of our five months of being together and I couldn't be happier. Most of my friends said I should be careful because everyone knew of Lilly's rep. She wasn't the most committed person but I still felt this strong attraction towards her.

But once I saw that she seemed to be turning down girls and guys so she could be with me I decided to give her a chance. It was like the best decision of my life! It turned out to be fucking amazing and not just the sex let me tell ya but fuck the sex is amazing also.

Sitting here on the beach in her arms just feels so right. I love it when she holds me tighter it feels amazing to be so close to her. I would never want to be apart fro her. I can't wait for tonight.

Miley

Finally the stupid fucking tour is OVER. Don't get me wrong I love performing but to do it for six months is just torture! Especially because of the way I left. I left the greatest thing of my life here in Malibu. I still don't know why I left. Why I took the tour knowing long distance relationships never work out.

I still remember that fucking day when she said she couldn't do it anymore. That it hurt way too much to be apart. She was totally right our relationship ended up I disaster. I don't even think she knows that today is the day I comeback. It's going to be interesting to see her. Since I'm still madly in love with her.

Everyday while I was on tour I thought about her. She was on my mind 24/7. Now I get to see her again. How much she has changed. ….if she's moved on. I just arrived at my house when I was about to go in and I spotted a cute couple on the beach snuggling into each other. I remember the days when Lilly and I did that. FUCK I miss her WAY too much. I even thought I just saw her Fuck I need to get myself together.

Lilly

God Mikayla smelled so fucking good. She knew that perfume drives me crazy. So I nibbled on her ear giving her some of her own medicine. I can tease too; both of us can play that game honey.

I heard her moan which turned me on even more. I felt this growl erupt from my throat. She quickly turned around in my arms and kissed my lips hungrily. More than willing I kissed back matching her intensity. Quickly trying to take control I flipped us on the sand to where I straddled her hips. She pulled me and kissed me. I could taste her lip-gloss as I ran my tongue across her lips. That lip-gloss is amazing damn I love it!

Then she ran her tongue across my lips and let out a moan. Mikayla quickly took that chance to get into my mouth. It's not like I was going to protest cuz DUDE she tastes so GOOD. Since I was on top of her I had to pull back because I needed some air. I didn't expect what I saw. Was that really Miley? I thought she was off doing a concert of some sort.

The shock of seeing her I forgot about Mikayla underneath me. She was screaming Lilly! Lilly! After she yelled it for like the fifth time I just pointed towards Miley. By now I'm pretty sure Miley has seen us and in quite compromising situation. I knew this day would come I just wasn't planning on it being today of all days.

Mikayla still staring at Miley she said, "Is that Miley?" Yes Mikayla knew I dated Miley too. But I swore to Mikayla that I was totally over I. I am over it…she fucking left me here so she could go on tour. What the fuck is that about? I told her like 50 million times that it wouldn't work, that she couldn't leave me. God I fucking loved her so fucking much and now she's here and al I want to do is fucking scream at her.

But Mikayla probably sensing the anger in me started to boil she just held me tight since at this point we were both on our knees. I have to say Mikayla is amazing. I can't believe she affects me that much. With her touch all my anger was just washed away. I even forgot that Miley was over there staring at me. Al I cold do was focus on Mikayla. With Miley being the last thing on my mind I pulled Mikayla close and kissed her. Mikayla seemed to have forgotten Miley was there also because she was never the type of person to hurt someone. Well unless they really deserved it or it was playful revenge. Ok so maybe it is something she would do, to mark her territory I guess you would call it.

Well if that was Mikayla's intention it worked since when I finally looked up, since I was turning blue like a smurf. Miley was Poof gone. But I didn't spend too much time thinking about her cuz Mikayla just pulls me down and kisses me senseless again.

Mikayla

I thank god I remembered to put on that perfume this morning. I know how it drives Lilly crazy and I like it when she's crazy. OMG she's nibbling on my ear. I can feel it getting hotter and hotter here. If she keeps this up I'm not going to be responsible for my actions.

Trying to keep myself pg-13 cuz we were in a public place….but then again it's not like there was anyone around. I could feel the moan erupt god the whole nibbling on the ear sure turned me on especially when Lilly responds with those types of sounds.

I couldn't take it anymore, she was just being cruel with the teasing I turned in her arms and kissed her hungrly. I'm pretty sure if you could see my eyes there would be lust evident I them.

You have no idea how turned on I am god how can Lilly do this to me? Esepecially when she flips me over ad straddles me. Gotta say this is a very fun position. I could stay here forever but god I need her NOW.

I pulled her down and kissed her. God they are so soft and that lip-gloss is heavenly. I had to drag my tongue along her lips to taste them. They are SO idk how to explain it but I wanna stay in this position forever.

Lilly seemed to like my lip-gloss cuz she liked my lips and that's when I struck, yes I was finally in! Time to play tonsil Hockey. Damn she just tastes so good her sweet minty breath. This girl is going to be the end of me I swear. Lilly finally pulled back cuz we were both in desperate need of air. But I missed those glossy lips on mine.

That's when I noticed that Lilly seemed to be looking at something. The look on her face showed surprise and underneath that some well deep-seeded anger, which is weird the only person that would be able to make Lilly like this would be… Miley but she couldn't be here, could she?

So I started to call Lilly but she didn't seem to hear me because her attention was somewhere else. So I took a look behind me to see none other than the famous Miley Stewart. Lilly told me all about her that was one of the conditions I gave her , she had to tell me everything because I knew she was hiding behind something, little did she know I knew Miley a while back.

She finally told me why she was so turned off by the idea of a relationship. It turned out that before she met Miley she was a player like when I meet her, it wasn't anything I didn't know the whole school knew. But Lilly never really had any desire to be in a actual relationship until Miley changed that. Lilly seemed to have this really big attraction towards Miley and for some reason made her want to try a relationship with her. I've been there gotta say it wasn't that great. It's basically the same thing that happened with me and that worries me. That now she says I'm the one she wants.

Miley and Lilly had dated for about two years or so and Lilly thought everything was going great. Lilly even told me that she had planned to ask Miley to marry her. But that was when Lilly found out about the tour. Which shattered all her hopes, she told me that they tried the whole long-distance thing but never worked out.

After they broke up Lilly went back to her player-ish ways. Trust me she had no trouble getting guys or girls hell even straight girls wanted to fuck her. I always had this distaste for the people she'd fuck I never knew it was that I was lime green jell-O.

Now that Miley was back I felt scared because well what if Lilly was still in love with Miley? Would she just leave me hanging' or string me along? Now to say that wasn't time green Jell-O at that moment was a big understatement. I had to let it be known that Lilly was my woman now.

So I grabbed Lilly's face and kissed it with so much intensity. I'm pretty sure Miley got the point but I wanted to make her squirm. I know that was mean but hey I'm a fucking bitch!

Miley

Once I caught the person's eye I was completely sure that it was Lilly. Then it finally hit me, it was Lilly on the beach holding and caressing that girl. Wait, who is that? I look back to see brown eyes bore into mine. Mikayla? It's fucking Mikayla really? Wow she took her away from me what a bitch! Well in all fairness I guess she didn't do anything wrong Lilly and I broke up. My eyes finally readjusted I got a great picture of them making out. Ugh the little display boiled my blood. I could feel the jealousy pump through my veins.

So I took one last look and ran into the house. I pathetically ran up to my room and started to cry. I was bawling really really hard. I guess I still had a shred of hope that Lilly might be they're waiting for me with open arms.

Me and my stupid hope ahahahah wow I really thought she would wait. Now she's with Mikayla? That just sounds so wrong! God I haven't seen Mikayla since what I don't know but it was a while ago. Wonder if Lilly knows about our past. It wasn't anything major but we just didn't work. So the attraction just faded away and after that things with Miley just didn't work so the attraction just faded away. After that Lilly caught my eye, she had always been there but it wasn't till second semester that we had a class together. I had heard of her pep and I gotta say the first time I actually saw her reaffirmed it.

_I walked in as the bell was ringing. As I walked to my seat to sit next to Ashley and Mikayla I saw Taylor sitting on what looked like a blonde girl's la. Then they started to suck face like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't cuz it was two girls it was because god they were like fucking eating each other's face._

_I go over to Mik and Ashley and I ask "Who's that with Taylor?"  
"The infamous Lilly Truscott." "What? No way! Really?" All Mik did was nod her head. Damn I couldn't believe it. Even though we both were popular we hung in different circles. So I never really talked to Lilly or saw her gorgeous blue eyes. Lilly was popular like I was popular we were both in the rich bitch category so we were both on top. But we never really came in contact much to my craving to see her. We hung at the same lunch table even but I still didn't see her, well because she rarely was there because she was doing who know s what with anybody._

_It was the first time I put the rep to a face. Taylor and Lilly were still sucking face until the teacher came up to them and cleared his throat. They didn't stop immediately but toned it down a bit and finally stopped. That was when I got the first glimpse of her face because Taylor's wasn't attacked to it._

_I could feel my breath catch I turned to look at Mikayla and I said "DAMN she's fucking HOT!" I saw Mikayla lick her lips and say, "I know." At that moment I didn't know what this anger towards Mikayla was but soon I found out that I was jealous. I wanted Lilly for myself, her eyes to only look into mine. Her lips to only touch mine and caress only my body._

_Finally when Taylor was walking back to our table Lilly said "See you at lunch babe." In her signature Lilly tone, which was like semi husky. Everybody in the room knew what that meant. It was Lilly-code for Imma fuck your brains out at lunch._

_I was even angrier at that point. I didn't even know her back hen and she had that effect on me already. Taylor of course gave her a flirtatious wink._

_By then I knew I was at least Bi. I never actually went out and told everybody. But its not like I hid it. But damn I wanted her so badly I wasn't even sure why. The day- dreams I had that period were less then modest. I was so hot after that that I decided I needed to get some._

_So the first person that came to mind was of course Mikayla. By then we weren't together and she already had a boy toy. But I knew Mikayla wouldn't say no, Mikayla never says no. We still had second period but hell I was SO horny. When we left the room I quickly grabbed Mik's arm and started pulling her towards the library. Once we were in and up the stairs I kissed her and she kissed back. Like I said Mikayla never said no plus I could tell she was Horny too._

_By now Mik was on the floor while I straddled her hips. I pulled back just enough to say "Lilly makes you horny too huh?" My voice came out more husky then usual. "Yes! How can that girl make me hot by just being in the room! God I wish I was Taylor!"_

_I quickly shut Mikayla up by kissing her senseless. I didn't wanna talk about that I could feel myself becoming g jealous all over again. All I could do was take it out on Mikayla. To say we had rough sex is an understatement we were almost caught a couple times when we were hitting our climaxes. Once I finally felt better and all that sexual tension was gone there was still like ten minutes in class so we decided to show up. We put our clothes back on, not really fixing our hair much. We had the best sex, so I thought but it must be wayyyyy better with Lilly._

_It looked good enough so we walked into class and the teacher liked both Mik and me so when he asked where we were we aid Library and he let us sit down._

_I really didn't care about the looks we both got. Mik didn't seem to be phased either. She was most likely daydreaming. God knows I was and none other than about Lilly. She had infested my mind, why did she have to be so fucking HOT._

The memory brought a small smile on my face until I looked out the window. I would have thought that they would have left by ten but Lilly was still on top of Mikayla sucking her face. Wait, is Lilly back to her player-esque ways or…*gulp* are they dating?

I didn't even want to think about it. I got all my stuff unpacked trying to keep my mind off Lilly especially since our senior year starts tomorrow. And that basically entails seeing them tomorrow. Ugh if they are together I might just blow a casket. But come on Mik and Lilly please they both are players their relationship wouldn't last at all. But they sure did look happy with each other. Ugh school is going to be hell.

**So what did you guys think? It's a lot to take in. I had to shove a lot of history into the story so it would make sense. Alright my pretties plz review so I can see how I can make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I see some of you are restlessly waiting for the next chapter so here it is. Sorry for the long wait but ya know lame excuse # 24 (School kept me way too busy so I couldn't write the next chapter.) **

**For disclaimers see chapter 1**

**Now with out further ado**

**You left, I moved on**

**Chapter 2**

Lilly

Mikayla should seriously stop kissing me like that or else I'm going to have my way with her and fuck her brains out. I pulled back and looked at the beautiful Mikayla. "Hey Babe" she smiled at me with this small shy smile. It was so fucking cute which would have scared the hell out of me before but I guess you can say I changed for Mikayla I don't fuck everything that moves anymore. I pecked her lips real quick. I got up and held out my hand "So beautiful where would you like to go?" With her cute and goofy grin she said with her sultry voice that I could listen to all day "Let's go to Rico's you seem hungry Lil." As if on cue my stomach growled. I loved how Mikayla paid attention to the little things.

I grabbed her and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. We walked to Rico's; thank god Rico wasn't there. When Rico was there he would just stare and stare for hours ugh it was so fucking annoying, so we sat down and as clique as it sounds we fed each other and everything that couples in love did. Mik was just so cute and did I mention fucking hot. Once we finished eating I pulled Mikayla close to me and I kissed her. Forgetting where I was I wrapped my arms around her waist as Mikayla's hands went into my hair, I loved her hands in my hair.

My hands roamed a bit further down as I felt her firm ass in my hands god I fucking love yoga. I gave it a little squeeze as Mikayla moaned. Mikayla's hands now cupped my cheeks. We didn't let go until I heard someone say "Lilly?" The voice sounded familiar so I slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Mikayla and looked into the confused and angry eyes of a different looking Jackson Rod Stewart.

I didn't know what to say and Mikayla just held onto me. Jackson broke the silence and said "What about Miley?" I could barely hear what he said since he said it through clenched teeth. I was in a state of shock Miley never told him? "Jackson, Miley and I broke up like four months ago….when she went on tour." "ohhhhhhhh that explains soooo much about how mopey she was! Umm it's gonna be weird not seeing you two all up on each other. Do you know Miley's back?" "Yeah she kinda saw us on the beach." "Did you talk to her?" "Yea… you see Mikayla and I were kind of…." Mikayla just spoke up and said "Making out, we were totally making out which m pretty sure Miley saw and I'm guessing she is pissed but we have to go bye Jackson."

Mikayla grabbed my hand and pulled me away as I tried to wave goodbye to Jackson. Once we were in the parking lot Mik stopped hurrying and stop and turned around. With that evil look on her face she kissed me and I kissed back of course. The question about her hurry completely gone from my mind, Mmmmmm then Mikayla abruptly pulls away and gets in the car. I' m completely dumb founded but I get in the car. So I drive off to Mikayla's house. So I could drop her of and get ready for tonight.

As I drove to her house I felt her hand on my thigh. I looked at her quickly and seeing her evil grin. God that little smirk of her's was so hot! I finally got to her house, I was so damn happy cuz now she couldn't tease me anymore. Ha I win! Shit now I miss her hand being there Fuck.

We get out of the car and I walk her to her door and kiss her. It was suppose to be quick and innocent but Mikayla had other plans. That tongue of her's was just so skilled I gotta say.

My hands went into her nice silky hair as her arms went around my waist. Our lips moving together in perfect sync. Usually I wouldn't do this because I didn't want her parents thinking ill of me. But at the moment I didn't matter. I could feel her hands on my ass which made me let out a hardy moan. Her hands soon sound their place in my back pockets. That's when I heard Mikayla's dad say "Wow they are homier then we were and that's saying something." I literally jumped back like 10ft , my face red as a tomato. "Dad! Stop trying to act cool your SO embarrassing!"

Mikayla came to where I stood and took my hand to soothe me and it actually worked. "Oh come on pumpkin I was just joshing. Lilly you know we love you!"

With that said I looked up "Yes I know MARK." Yeah Mikayla had already come out to her parents before we started dating and they were completely chill with it , which is freaking awesome!

So they were pretty cool. Now sadly Mikayla had to go or shall I say I have to go. I had to finish putting together our night out. Then I had to get dressed and stuff. I look down at our interlocked hand then I looked up at her face. "I have to go babe see you at seven." I kissed her trying to make it quick but Mikayla deepened it with her hands in my hair. What can I say I'll do anything she says I'm totally whipped.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist but I knew I had to go I pulled just a little bit back putting our foreheads together. I looked into her eyes and said "I lo… have to go see you later." Fuck I was so close but I chickened out ugh. Tonight , tonight I will tell her. I had to just because Miley left me and I loved her doesn't mean Mik will! Right? And I really believe that I really do.

So I look at her gave her peck on the cheek and I lingered a bit then I walked toward the sidewalk cuz I had to walk home, which was like a block down. Mikayla and her parents were already in the house. So I continued to go to my house when I was about to leave the driveway when I heard someone call my name. I look in the direction and I see Robbie Ray Stewart. Oh god I didn't want to see him. He must be pissed.

But hell I didn't do anything wrong! Miley left me not the other way around. When I walked over I was still kind of freaked that he wanted to talk to me. I waked over to him and he didn't seem to have an angry expression. Although he had a helluva poker face, once I was near him he said to me "What did you do to Miley?" I' m not sure, sure why he assumes that it must be me who messed with her. WTF is that seriously she broke my heart damn it. But at least his words only had a little venom in them.

"I have mo idea what you're talking about Mr.S." I deadpanned, which wasn't the best idea. I cold see him clench his fist. "Then why in Sam heck is he up there cryin' her eyes out?" "I don't know I didn't even know you guys came back." "Lilly I know your not stupid. I saw your little display of affection over there and there. So I assume Miley saw you guys pawing at each other on the beach and at her front door. She still loves you ya know?" He was pretty angry for most of his speech but at the end it softened a bit but I was still pissed as fuck.

Fuck how did he know all this? That just a bit creepy or a lot creepy. I didn't know what to say so I just stood there "Wait, wait hold the phone! Did you just say she still loves me? Well that some fucking bullshit! If she loved me so much then why the fuck did she leave e? It fucking doesn't matter. I have Mikayla and that's all I need! I loved Miley and you know that but now I love Mikayla!" I was so vexed that I was stalking away until I heard Mr. Stewart say "Miley's Mikayla?" That stopped me there. I turned on my heels and turned around.

Mikayla

Mmmm god I love this Lilly being all mine, I remember her player/whore days. LOL it's the nice way of putting it. I thought she was a playa before she met Miley, after it was even worse because she was broken. I was there to put back all the pieces.

I remember the first time I saw her as I was sitting at the lunch table with Taylor and Joanie. I had no idea where Miley was nor did I really care even though we were supposedly "Dating". I'm pretty sure it was just for the sex, hell that's all I wanted from her. She was hot but I never really wanted a relationship at the moment.

Lilly and I at that time were pretty alike. We both like to fool around. We were not ever really friends but we did fool around a bit. I honestly don't think that Lilly even knows about Miley and me. I also really don't think she knows we were or shall I say are friends.

Well its pretty complicated Miley and I had know each other our whole lives. We were pretty close and we even lost our virginities to each other. You could say we were really and, and I mean really close friends. By freshmen year though we started to not be as tight because we both were dating other people and never had the time. Then when Miley and I decided to date we even saw less of each other if that makes any logical sense. So we were friends but it kind of faded out.

When she started dating Lilly I saw even less of her because she spent all her time with Lilly . Gotta say I was pissed and jealous that Miley got Lilly. They were both off in their fantasy world where they were perfect for each other. At times it made me sick but now that I know how it feels I can't think of anything that feels more right.

Lilly and I never were really friends back in the day but we would sometimes hang out. I have to say back then I did have a crush but I would never admit to it. But the nights when we would just hang as friends was great I think it was about three times we had sex. I have to say it was amazing and that's probably why it hurt so much when she started dating Miley. I guess I never realized that I really did want a relationship but at least I have her now.

So I continued on with my I guess you can say player/whorish ways. It wasn't until one night about three or four months ago when I went for a stroll by the beach that I ran into Lilly laying by the shoreline. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and her limbs spread out over the sand. I just sat down on the sand when I hear Lilly say "Hey Mikayla." Her eyes were closed so I didn't know how she knew it was me. "How did you know it was me?" "You're the only person I know who wears Dolce & Cabana Light blue. Must I say you smell amazing." I giggled like a little schoolgirl. Lilly pulled herself up to sit besides me. She sat really close to me and I mean close her leg was all up against my leg. I was too busy looking at our legs to realize she was looking straight at me.

I felt her hand under my chin as she pulled it up so that I was looking straight at her. Into those clear sparkling, even in the night, eyes. She said the simplest thing to me but it made me melt "Your so beautiful." I mean of course plenty of people have said that to me and I'd brush it off like it's nothing. But when she said it I felt myself blush and I tried to duck my head. I could hear Lilly laugh the cutest laugh ever and I heard her say "Awww your just so cute!"

Once I finally stopped turning into a tomato I looked up to look at her. She had this intense look in her eye as if she was debating whether she should say something or not. Then I felt her hand cover mine. With that simple touch my breath caught and Lilly began what she decided to say "Mikayla, me and you we've always ya know had a thing of sorts. We've had sex and nothing more. I'm pretty sure you know and have heard my reputation and I've heard of your's. We are basically the same type of person." She laughs a bit then continues "So we are basically whores but I mean it in the nicest way. Going back to what I was saying we both have reputations but I can't seem to get you off my mind. I've noticed you more and more over the last few weeks. The cute way you scrunch your nose when you don't get something in class. What I'm trying to say is that I'm attracted to you but not in the same way as all the others. I want something more with you, something like what I had with…..you know who. I want you all to myself and to know everything about you, and for you to know everything about me. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you and well there it is."

I didn't know what to say. I've wanted this girl for so long and now she is finally here for me to take. But I was scared, relationships where never my forte and like Lilly said we were practically the same person. How could to people who don't do commitment commit to each other? I could see Lilly was patiently waiting for my response and she was nervous because she kept twiddling her fingers. I took a deep breath and said "Lilly like you said we are basically the same person how can two people who have commitment issues commit to each other?" "Like I said before with you it's different. I want more with YOU everybody else was just because I knew I had the power over them. Mostly anybody at that school would want to fuck me or have me fuck them. But that's not what I want anymore, the only person I want is you. For you to be in my arms all the time, I remember back to when we first had sex I have to say it's the best I'd ever had with someone casually." "Yeah I remember too it was amazing sex. But how do I know you've really changed?" "Ok how about I prove it to you? I won't fuck anybody the whole week. If by Friday I've stayed true to you you'll go out on a date with me?" "Ok but how do I know you won't just dump me for Miley comes back?" I said that with a bit too much edge and I saw the anger in Lilly's eyes at the mention of the girl. The emotions were still too raw to go and talk about her.

But then I say Lilly's eyes soften and she looked and me. Then she leaned in really close. Her lips centimeters from mine where her sweet breath kept touching. She said "Miley was dead to me the day she left. There is no way in hell I'm going to go through that again. Plus truth is I've already been smitten by somebody else." She have me her signature smirk then kissed me. The kiss was everything I'd hoped it'd be and so much more. I could feel electricity course through my body and I could feel myself heat up as well.

All too soon she pulled away and she got up and turned and looked at me. "So I'll see you Friday Mik." With that she left and I was awe struck by what just happened she even used a nickname for me Mik. It was just so cute.

Anyway back to what I was saying Lilly and I were still on the beach. I enjoyed having her on top of me it was hot. Especially if she was going to kiss me like that, Mmmmmmm god she was an amazing kisser she could always leave me breathless. She pulled back a few centimeter to say "Hey babe." We eventually got up and asked where I wanted to go I said Rico cause I could tell Lilly was hungry and I had to take care of my woman.

So after a few kisses we left to go get some Rico's. After Lilly fed the pretzel to me, who I love when she does, we were just standing there when Lilly leaned in and kissed me. I quickly put my arms around her neck as her hands when down below my waist. God how I loved it when she grabbed my ass. It was such a huge turn on that I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. Her hand stayed there and I times squeezed my ass. Fuck damn now I was more turned on then ever.

Then I heard a voice say "Lilly?" Lilly and I broke off and I looked up to see Jackson. FUCK MY LIFE! I still didn't want Lilly to know about Miley and me and Jackson could fucking spill the beans. I was so struck with surprise all I could do was cling to Lilly and think of a way to get her out of here before Jackson said anything to incriminating. I didn't really pay attention to the conversation until I heard Jackson ask about if Miley has seen her. When Lilly hesitates to answer Jackson I spoke up and said "Making out, We were totally making out which I'm pretty sure Miley saw and I'm guessing she is pissed but we have to go bye Jackson."

I quickly pulled Lilly as fast as I could away from Jackson and I turned with a smirk and kissed her hoping that, that would clear her head and stop her from asking why I just sped out of there. I ended the kiss and got into the passenger side of the car. Lilly seemed kind of shocked but she didn't say anything and just got in the car. But I had a plan to make her forget everything.

She started to drive off toward my house when I put my hand on her inner thigh. I could tell that she was getting pretty hot, hell so was I. I also enjoyed teasing her because of the retaliation afterwards was always so HOT. We finally got to my house and we got out of the car. She walked me to my door and gave me a quick chaste kiss. But hell I needed more and I deepened the kiss of course Lilly didn't protest so I wrapped my arms around her waist as her's went in my hair.

While we kissed my heads kept getting lower and lower till they were on Lilly's perfectly firm and tight ass. Fuck that shit was amazing. Then I slipped my hands into her back pockets because I know how much that turns her on. We kept going at it until I heard "Wow they are homier then we were and that's saying something." UGH it was my dad trying to be funny. I could see that Lilly was embarrassed because she jumped back like ten feet. I went over to her and took her hand in mine trying to reassure her and looked at my dad and said "Dad! Stop trying to act cool your SO embarrassing!" "Oh come on pumpkin I was just joshing. Lilly you know we love you!" With that said Lilly looked up "Yes I know MARK."

I have to say my parents were pretty cool I mean they didn't even flinch when I told them I was bi. They just reassured me that they loved me and that they suspected it for sometime. To them it didn't matter who I loved if I was happy that's all that matter. God I love my parents.

I could tell that Lilly had to leave soon to get everything ready for tonight! God I was so excited because I was planning on telling Lilly I loved her tonight. Truth is I've felt that way for a while but it never felt like the right time to tell her but tonight felt like the right time. Lilly looked down at our interlocked hands then at my face. "I have to go babe see you at seven." She said kissing me trying to make it quick but I deepened it by putting my hands in her amazingly soft hair. I could honestly stay in that position forever. It felt so right and I could feel the love emanating.

Lilly put her arms around waist since she couldn't resist but she had to go so she pulled just a little bit back putting our foreheads together. she looked into my eyes and said "I lo… have to go see you later." Wait was she about to say what I think she was about to say? Naw it couldn't be possible could it? Well I'll just have to wait till tonight I guess. She kisses me on the cheek and turns to leave I walk through the doorway and take one last glance at Lilly before I go in.

Miley

So I've basically have been in ma room all fucking day. I don't dare step outside because then the memories start to fill my head. Even the driveway to my house bring memories of Lilly! God fucking damn it. How the hell did I screw up so bad? I left the best thing I ever had here. Now look who has her Mikayla!

Wasn't there some sort of girl code that you don't date your friends ex's? Well then again I haven't seen Mikayla since I started dating Lilly, Which was quite a while ago. I mean I say Mikayla but we didn't hang out like we used to when we were really tight. So I'm guessing that rule didn't really apply now did it?

Now what the fuck am I suppose to do? I finished unpacking all my stuff and I even washed all my dirty closed. But I couldn't not do anything because then my mind would wonder off into Lilly Land, which wasn't a place I wanted to go to at the moment.

That's when I caught a glimpse of the photo I still had up in my room on my bedside table. It was a picture of Lilly in me in my bed entangled with the covers. It was the morning after the first time we had sex, that's not right it was the first time we made love because that's what it truly was. I was in love with that girl and she was in love with me. Then I left and destroyed her but apparently not completely.

The picture held SO many memories. I remember waking up that morning finding Lilly still being there. Her arm wrapped around my waist and I contently snuggled in closer to her. I felt her stir and her hot breath against my neck and said "Morning Babe." Just those simple two words sent shivers down my spine. I turned around in her arms and kissed her. Then I hear the shutter click of a camera a too much of our both surprises we see Oliver standing there taking a picture.

We both yell at the doughnut to get the fuck out. But we end up laughing because it turned out Oliver was coming over to see if I wanted to hang and he figured Lilly must be over here so he could ask them both at once. But then Daddy told him that he was pretty sure we weren't "decent". Oliver quickly caught on and decided he should take a pic so we would have this memory.

It was actually really sweet of him to have thought about it but then again kinda creepy stalker status. But it's still my favorite picture of Lilly and me. That's when I realized Lilly was everywhere in my room. Since when I left Lilly and I were still together I never took down all of the pictures we took together. All the stuff that resembled our relationship.

At this moment I couldn't take it. I couldn't look at this stuff because it kept reminding me of how much I fucked up. I went downstairs and found an empty box to put the stuff in. I heard Daddy say is everything ok bud? By that point I was crying and chocked up on tears so I didn't answer and just went into my room to de-Lilly-iffy my room.

I figured I would have torn everything down and just shoved it in the box like what most people did when they broke up. But I couldn't bring myself to destroy the memories. I had to know they were there. They might be out of sight but once I was able to look at them and still keep my self together then I would take them out.

I couldn't loose all of Lilly just yet. I wanted to keep this part of her who I'm sure is still buried deep down inside her under all the loathing hatred towards me. It took me quite a bit of time to take everything down that reminded me of Lilly. Which was practically everything in my room. Once I finished I taped the box shut and put it in the back part of my closet where you can't see it if you were to open it.

By that point I was exhausted and I laid down on my bed. I didn't realize that the bed would still smell like her. I laid on my side and grabbed onto her side of the cover and put it to my nose and breathed her in. I know I'm being very pathetic but all of the tour I had things to do so I never thought of her. I was running away from the hurt I was running away from doing exactly what I'm doing now.

I got out of my bed and figured so fresh air and a little music might clear my head. With my ipod in my ears blasting The Pretty Reckless I sat on the porch chair and look out not really looking at much. My eyes not really focusing on anything as I drowned my self in he music that was blasting in my ear. I didn't know how long I sat there with my mind blank and my eyes unfocused but I was pulled out of me own little world when I heard a car pull up to a drive way.

I thought that it would be pretty funny if it turned out to be Lilly and Mikayla, which it was and it was SO not funny. I watch as they got out of the car hand in hand walking up to the front door. I started wishing they would just go inside and not make out on the porch because if they did I would have to watch since I couldn't tear my eyes off them.

God seemed to be against me that day because Lilly leaned in and kissed Mikayla and of course there they go making out again. Now Lilly's back was to me and I got a great view of Mikayla molesting her ass. Then I saw the door open now at this point I was actually relieved! Maybe Mikayla's parents will make Mikayla break up with Lilly! I was crossing my fingers hoping. But the expression on their faces was more of adoration because their daughter was happy WTF! I didn't know Mikayla came out damn I didn't even know one of my best friends came out.

Then my attention goes back to Lilly and Mikayla and not much to my surprise they were making out AGAIN. But this time it was way shorter and I thank god for that but then they started acting all Lovey Dovey, which made me want to puke SO bad ugh. They finally stopped doing that and Mikayla went into her house and Lilly was most likely walking to her's.

I see her stop and start walking towards my house WTF is going on? Then I see that it's Daddy who wants to talk to her. I didn't hear the beginning of the conversation but I listened intently and heard "Wait, wait hold the phone! Did you just say she still loves me? Well that's some fucking bullshit! If she loved me so much then why the fuck did she leave? It fucking doesn't matter. I have Mikayla and that's all I need! I loved Miley and you know that but now I love Mikayla!" That was enough for me to hear for her to shatter my heart into a million pieces yet again. I just ran back inside and up to my room and started to cry yet again.

**So what did you guys thing? Are Lilly and Mikayla really in love? Did Miley make a big mistake? Will Lilly ever find out that Miley and Mikayla have been more then friendly with each other in the past? How will this love triangle resolve? Well your gonna have to keep reading the story. I would love reviews so plz review even if its like two words! PLZ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peepz I finally finished this damn chapter it took me like 4 eva! Well here u go R & R! Disclaimers on chapter 1!**

Lilly

When I heard what Robbie Ray said I stopped ad turned around. I was on the verge of sayin something but I figured it would be better to just let it go. I most likely heard him wrong anyway. So I turned around again and left to go to my house. It was a pretty quick walk to my house. I opened the door and up the stairs to my room I went. I could hear my mom calling me so I said "Hey Mom" I hear her say a muffled version of "Hey Lil." But I defiantly couldn't hear her after I closed my bedroom door.

Now that I was in my room it was time to freak out over what the hell I was going to wear. I had already picked an outfit but now it seemed to be inadequate for my Mikayla.

Once again I buried myself into my closet, which held a decent amount of clothes in it. I looked through all my tops; jackets, jeans, skirts, dresses and I couldn't find a thing to wear.

Then the idea just came to mind, so I grabbed my phone and dialed the familiar number. "Yo waz up?" :Oliver your such a dork your not ghetto" "Lilly-Pop stop ruining my street cred." "Alright you doughnut I need your advice." "Shoot?" "Ok way back when we made the mistake to date, what outfit made you, want to fuck me the most?" "Well I gotta say that one dress you were going to wear to that one party, made me so hard when I saw you in it. So what you getting all dolled up for?" "You know why Ollie! You remember my girlfriend Mikayla!" "Yeah yeah I know! Mikayla is sexy to death. But what happened to my wingman? Oh the good times we had! Dude you remember that one party we where at that one time and those two smokin' Hot chicks were there. And in the morning you found out who hey were?" "Oh shit I remember that night I was drunk and Rollin" balls. I didn't even realize I fucked Victoria Justice and Miranda Cosgrove. Damn that was a good day!" "Well then why don't you dump your girl and come back and play the field! I always got more with you around!" "I love Mikayla liver I'm not going to break up with her, se is the best thing that's ever happened to me." "Isn't that what you said about Miley and you saw how well that turned out." "Oliver you know NEVER to bring her up! She broke my heart but it doesn't mean Mikayla will! She's different you don't know her! Bye!"

I hung up the phone, I know it was pretty drastic but he just hit a nerve. I have to say that I never really had closure after Miley left. I put up a wall, a really big wall like twin towers big.

It struck a nerve when he started talking about Miley. I'm not sure why he brought up the fact that she left. Ugh it struck a nerve cuz well she's back. SHIT.

I sat down on my bed and buried my face into my hands. I cold feel the tears on the verge of being shed. Once I felt the urge to cry fade away I went and found the dress Oliver was talking about. Wow I totally forgot about it. He wasn't kidding I look Hot as fuck in this dress. It's a tight black dress that comes a little high above the knees. It had a regular cut neck and it was long sleeved but about the right side of my mid-section were certain gaps in the dress filled with a different type of see through material. I top it off with my black stilettos. I sure as hell look fine. I let my hair come down around my face in natural waves as I put on black eyeliner wit black eye shadow. I have a feeling Mikayla is going to like what I'm wearing.

Now that I finally got read and I convinced myself that I look fine. I go through all my plans and make sure nobody has backed out on me. Then after all that was done I had to sit and wait. I have to say waiting fucking sucked. Then I heard a knock on my door. Who in hell could I told Mikayla I would pick her up. I walk to my front door and opened the door. Much to my surprise is Oliver. What the hell man I'm fucking pissed as hell at him and now he is here on my doorstep.

"Oliver what are you dong here?" I said through clenched teeth. Oliver seemed un-phased by it and came up to me and said "Dude I just ran into Miley! She's back!" "Yeah I know, I saw her." "Oh relay? How did you know?" He said with a cute confused look on his face. I could never stay mad at him. He was just such a doughnut. "Well Miley kind of spotted Mik and I on the beach. Let me say we didn't look like "just friends"" "Explains why she looked so upset she really did look terrible. I guess she relay did miss you Lil." "YEAH? YOU REALLY THINK SO! SHE SHOWED IT SOO WELL WHEN SHE LEFT." I gotta say I did freak but everybody keeps saying that Miley loves me! Everybody except her.

Oliver seemed to be taken back by my sudden burst but god it was just ugh people and their assumptions. They don't know shit, they don't. "Um Lilly I kind of asked Miley to come over…" "you what….." Oliver invited Miley over WTF is he really that stupid! He knows I want nothing to do with her. "Oliver WTF why did you do that! You know I don't want to see her let alone talk to her!" As if on cue she walks in the door.

When I saw her I became speechless. This was the first time I truly saw her since she left. But damn those couple of months did her some goo. Those jeans fit her curves very nicely…ugh never mind think Mikayla! Think Mikayla! I finally feel like I was done gawking at Miley to notice she was very much doing the same to me.

At least I knew my outfit was perfect. It put a smirk on my lips to see her gawking at me. So she could see what she lost upon leaving. I could finally see Miley come out of her gawking moment. She finally looked up so I looked her in the eyes and "Like what you see?" All she does is nod her head. "Well you can't have it! You lost that privilege when you left!"

I saw her cringe away from me since I was yelling pretty loud. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The look of distress in her eyes made my walls that I built just vanish. I went over to her and hugged her. I have no idea what possessed me to hug her, to be nice to her in any way.

I could feel her pulling me closer to her. The tears coming down her face were soaking into my dress. All I could think of doing is tightening my grip on her. The tears I had been fighting finally rolled down my face. I guess I still loved her but I was IN love with Mikayla. Just because Miley was back it didn't mean anything.

I pulled my self away from Miley and looked at her. She looked so destroyed but dam nit Lilly stay strong! "Look Miley I know you found out the wrong way. But I'm with Kayla now." I saw her look down at the ground trying to hide the tears I knew would be there.

I cup her chin with my hand and pulled her chin up so I could look at her while I said, "We have a lot to talk about. So tomorrow meet me at Starbucks in the morning ish like 10 am ok?" She just nodded and I told a very shocked Oliver to take her home. She didn't seem to be in any condition to walk. After I watched Miley and Oliver walk out of my house I walked over to where the couch was and I sat down. After just sitting there I dropped my head into my hands and tried my hardest not to cry.

I was a ball of raw emotion but I knew I had to kept it in check because if I didn't then who knows what would happen. So I just continued putting my head in my hands. It wasn't until I heard a knocking on my door that I actually moved. I set the features on my face into stone, which gave me a very stern look. So when I opened the door there was Oliver and he kind of took a step back. The look in my eyes said enough to make him back up.

He didn't even try o pass through the threshold of the door he said with a trembling voice "Uh Lilly are you ok? Cuz you need to go pick up Mikayla soon." It's weird just the mere mention of the girl could brighten up my day. That's exactly what happened. A smile formed on my lips and my harden features softened. I'm pretty sure the harshness in my eyes disappeared too.

I must have been back to my old self since Oliver seemed to calm down and he walked through the door and sat on the couch. I was closing the door and Oliver said "Don't you have to go pick up Mikayla?" That sent me in motion. I quickly went into the bathroom to check my make-up, which was pretty much still good. I took a deep breath and got into my car and went to go pick up Mikayla.

Mikayla

Ugh she is SO damn cute. I love her SO much! I must have had a sort of love struck look because my parents were giving me this weird ass look. Randomly out of nowhere my Dad asked, "You really love her don't you?" Without hesitation and a broad smile on my face I say "Yes Daddy I really do love her." Both my parents smile and hug me.

I go upstairs and go into my room. I quickly log on to facebook cuz ya know you have to change your status. I quickly change with my fingers hovering over the keys. I wasn't exactly sure what to say but it came out something like this "I can't wait till my baby comes to pick me up for our romantic day out since its our five month anniversary today! I love my baby! You're my one and only Lilly Truscott!"

After I put that up I went and sat on my bed and I looked over on my night stand to look at a picture of Lilly and I. It was taken when we were first going out. Lilly and I were sitting on the beach the sun was setting while we were sitting on the sand with our lips pressed together. You can see the smile spread on both of our lips.

Taylor was walking by the beach when she saw us and thought it would be the best pic ever. Speaking of Taylor I heard the facebook din noise. I looked at my comp to see that Taylor commented on my status saying, " I love Likayla! You guys a just so cute together!"

Taylor wasn't always so supportive because Taylor and Lilly had some sort of history. Taylor was even kind of pissed when she found out. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day back at school as Lilly and I as a couple. Nobody really knew about it because we kept it hush hush because I wanted to get to know Lilly first. Plus she was still on probation she had to prove to me that she cold commit. It was about three weeks after that day at the beach when she finally asked me to be her girlfriend.

I can't express how happy I was at that moment. So that Monday we came to school together. We pushed through the door of the front of the school hand in hand. I could feel the death glare from everybody around me. They were all so jealous that I got Lilly. So I stopped and turned to look at the people in the hall and said, "She's mine bitches, so back off." I quickly kissed Lilly it took her like three seconds to respond. When she did I pulled her closer, my hands in her hair and her hand s reaching into my back pockets.

Then when we pulled apart Lilly said "And she is mine so back off bitches." So she kissed me again with a smirk on her lips. Once we finally broke off we walked toward my locker hand in hand. The look on the dude's faces was hilarious. My ring tone broke me out of my memory. My phone kept playing Stacy's mom's got it going on. It was Taylor and the ringbone was an inside joke because there was a time I had a crush on Taylor's mom.

I answered my phone "Hey bitch" " Sup Slut" "Notin' much just waiting for Lilly to come pick me up. So do you have y dress?" " Yeah yeah I have it, That's why I was calling I'll be there soon. So are you excited?" "Hell yeah God I miss her already and she left like ten minutes ago!" "Awwww Kay you got it BAD! It's not a bad thing you guys are so cute. Plus she's whipped too ya know. I'd never thought I'd see Lilly Truscott commit again after Miley. Hey did you know she's back? That's what I keep hearing!" I grounded into the phone an said " Yeah we ran into her. She kind of saw Lilly and I." "OMG NO WAY so she knows about you two? Cuz you guys can't keep your hands off each other so I'm pretty sure she caught you guys huh?" "Yes."

Instead of her responding I heard the doorbell, I random the stairs to see Taylor holding up my dress. I squealed and grabbed my dress it was beautiful and 'm going to look HOT and I mean HOT. Taylor and I ran into my room. I quickly stripped down and put on the dress. It fit perfectly hugging my curves. The dress had one lace strap holding it up while the other side was strapless it was a tight black dress the hugged every curve I had until about around the knee where it became loose free flowing till it hit the floor.

It was an amazing dress and I look gorgeous. I couldn't wait for Lilly to see me and watch her jaw drop and her eyes roaming every curve of my body. I got chills just thinking about it. I can hear my phone vibrating on my desk and it's an unknown number but I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" "Hi" I heard a shy voice ask me with a southern drawl to it. I knew who it was but why was she calling me? Was she gonna bitch me out because Lilly is mine now? "Miley?" "Yeah…long time no talk." "You can say that." Taylor mouthed at me who is it? I mouthed back Miley and Taylor's eyes got wide for a little bit. "I know it's weird that I'm calling you Kayla. Especially since I haven't talked to you in a while or even really been around. But I guess I want to like mend fences. I'm not gonna try to steal Lilly from you or anything. I just want to be friends again. Plus it's my fault stuff between Lilly and I are so fucked up/ But if I'm going to survive senior year I'm going to need my girls with me. I know that you're with Lilly now. Truth is I'm over her and I've moved on just like she has with you. Lilly and I could go back to being friends." I wasn't sure if I bought anything that she just said but I decided to go along with it. She seemed so desperate and we were pretty good friend we go way back. We even dated for a bit.

"Yea sounds great Miles I'll see you tomorrow at school the usual spot." "Thanks Kayla see you tomorrow." "Bye." That was one of the most awkward conversations I've ever had. I mean for god sakes I don't talk to Miley for a while and then she leaves without a trace and ten I go and I guess take her girlfriend you can say.

Taylor comes over to where I'm standing with a distant look in my eyes. "Kay what did she say?" "She wanted to let me know that we were cool. No hard feeling, that we still are friends." "Oh shit really? Damn and to think we al thought she would freak." "Yeah I guess so, she took it ten times better then I thought she would." "Well yeah I guess not. Well whatever it doesn't matter I won't let that interfere with my night with Lilly." "Awwww, your so cute your face lit up when you said Lilly. You guys are meant to be soon Miley will see that too I will make sure of it."

Taylor's words actually did make me feel better. I gave her a genuine smile and I just stared off as I thought about Lilly. She knew how to make me smile. Especially that one day we were at my house and my parents were gone and we spent that time wisely shall I say. We ended up cuddling on the couch. Lilly had her arms securely around me. I put my head in the crook of her neck. My breath ghosted against her neck and I knew it drove her crazy.

But as parents are accustomed to do my dad walked through the door, killing the mood and making Lilly move far from me, killing two birds with one stone. He walked over to our side of the couch to be standing before us. He looked at Lilly and said "Lilly you know we like you and are happy that you're dating our daughter but would you please be more discreet huh?" He held up my bra now that's where I put it.

I could feel Lilly stiffen up; the look on her face was priceless. She quickly got up and started to talk really fast saying how sorry she was. It was so darn cute; it was such a cute memory so I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I heard Taylor awww, which brought me out of my stupor. So that's when we decided that I should finish getting ready.

Miley

Once again I'm in my room crying my eyes out again! Ugh this has become my bitter reality. It seems like I'm spending all my time crying in my room. This is what my life has become and it just sucks so badly. After I felt like I could finally stop crying I sat up.

What the hell was I going to do at school tomorrow, I'm not exactly sure I can deal with Lilly and Mikayla being all cutesy. They are so sweet to one another that it makes me sick and I've only seen them in small doses. Am I even allowed to hang out with them anymore? Ugh could things get any worse.

The answer came swiftly; no things couldn't get worse because I wasn't going to let them. I had to move on because I screwed up and Lilly deserves to be happy and so does Mikayla. I've already been mopey so now its time to move on.

Now that I finally decided to continue living it came to mind that I should try and talk to Lilly or Mikayla. To see where I stand with them ya know. If we can be friends after everything that has happened, I'm not gonna lie seeing them together is gonna hurt but they are my best friends I have nowhere to go. I just hope that they decide to let me be around them.

As if my prayers were answered I hear a knock on my bedroom door and in comes Oliver. Damn I haven't seen that boy in forever. It's been such a long time it's so nice seeing a familiar face that doesn't have a scowl on it. I get up off the bed and quickly hug Oliver. I willed myself not to cry but I couldn't just stop them from pouring out of my eyes down my cheeks.

I kept clinging to Oliver as if he was my life support. I couldn't bring myself to let because if I did I would crumble. He seemed to be my glue holding myself together. He kept smoothing the back of my hair while mumbling something underneath his breath that I just couldn't make out.

I'm not necessarily sure how long I clung to him until, I don't even know, when I stopped crying. I was shocked that he was there but I couldn't stop clinging to him I had to be strong. I couldn't break down in front of him. I kept feeling my mind wander to think that the hand rubbing my back soothingly is Lilly's.

The daydream was fighting for my consciousness as I kept trying not to give in. I couldn't live in a fantasy world that I was used to retreating to while I was on tour.

All the alone time I had on tour was spent day-dreaming about Lilly being with me, everything being great. I spent so much time in my fantasy world during the tour that I was mildly happy because I was kind of delusional.

One of my fav little delusions was when I would dream that Lilly and I would get married I could feel being oh so happy when we finally said I do. I would open my eyes and tears would fall.

Although I wasn't that pathetic all tour long only when we were on the tour bus that's what I did but when we had a concert at the same place more than one day and we would stay at a hotel and I took the Hannah wig off and I went and partied my ass off. Daddy didn't have the heart to stop me because I was so depressed. He encouraged me to get out, he never really found out about the drinking and such.

I would leave and go to where ever I could find the nearest party. Usually I would go to places near to a college was.

I would get there to do one thing and one thing only to forget about Lilly. I know, I know I shouldn't drown my sorrows in a puddle of alcohol but I did it anyway. I tried not to get too fucked up. But I kind of failed two or three times. All of tose times I ended up in a random house in a random person's be.

I was usually too fucked up that I didn't remember what happened, which I was grateful for. Lucky for me on those situations my band would cover for me and give me a ride back. Those days I would forget that moment but the tortured thoughts would come back at least at the time I figured I shouldn't be so whiny, but just numb.

**Soooooooo soooooooooo what did choo think? Good, bad, ok? Do u like where the story is headed? I need direction damnit so plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg guys I am SO sorry it took so long for me to update but finally school is over! So now that it's summer and updates will be coming sooner. So Read & Review and ENJOY**

Lilly

Everything just stopped as I went to get ready touch up my make up and out the door to go pick up my beautiful girlfriend. Once in the car I pushed on the gas and sped off. As I drove the two minutes drive to Mikayla' house. I could feel my anticipation getting higher. I couldn't wait to see her to show her how much she really means to me.

I took a deep breath got out of the car and straighten out my dress. Touched up my hair and walked towards her front door my heart I could feel pounding in my chest. My knuckles rapped against Mikayla's front door. My heart was pounding in my ear as the door swung open. Coming down the stairs was my Kayla. I wasn't sure if it was just me but she seemed to be glowing with her eyes sparkling.

I was speechless as she walked down the stairs. Once she finally got down the stairs I was able to say something. "You look gorgeous Kayla." It seemed like the sound of my voice got her out of her ogling of my appearance.

She seemed to have liked what I was wearing, score. A small crossed my features as she looked into my eyes. "Thanks Lil you look amazing as well baby." She quickly pulls me to her and our lips meet. God I missed her lips. Mikayla pulled back a little to breath but I instantly put my lips back on her's because I needed more of her and now. But we were interrupted as her father looked loving at us as I put my arm around Kayla's waist, pulling her closer to me.

We smiled at her Dad and walked to my car. I walked a bit ahead of her but still with our fingers intertwined. I got to the car and opened Kayla's door when I heard her gasp it made a smile arise on my face, she was a huge fan of red roses so I covered her seat with petals. I felt something tug on my arm as I turned I felt soft lips on mine. It just felt like this was the place to be. I parted from her lips as she got into the car. I sat down in the driver's side of the car. I look toward Kayla to see her looking at me with a smile on her beautiful face.

So I took her hand and with our fingers intertwined I drove off. I couldn't feel happier we didn't even talk. We basked in each other's company. We drove for about 15 minutes till I finally parked. I parked in a secluded restaurant that has a patio facing the ocean. Being Hannah's best friend came in handy. I was able to get the high-class restaurant for just Kayla and I. Once Miley left I was still able to keep contact with the friends I made when I was with her. Such people always told me I should try going into acting, and so I did. This Summer I was filming for a movie. There is a lot of hype for it so it could make my career jumpstart. Plus I was dating Mikayla a hot singing sensation. Strangely paps didn't follow us.

With those connects and money I could give Kayla this. She gasped for the second time tonight. I walked towards her as I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her stunned bod up the stairs to the patio. We went up the stairs and went towards the only table on said patio. I pull out her chair and then push it in. I go and sit at my own chair as the waiter comes out and asking what we would like to drink.

I decided to go all out on this and I order red wine. I knew Kayla always wanted to have red wine with dinner. It was because she would feel more grown up of sorts. Yeah I know you don't think I listen but I do. Given my reputation I have a lot to make up for. But Kayla is worth it. I would go around the world and back for that girl.

She is so kind and sweet. She listens without judgment. When she smiles it brightens up my day, especially when her nose crinkles. Her eyes sparkle and give me a reason to go on. A reason to do more then what I was doing. I look up to look into her eyes. Our eyes meet and I can see she's ecstatic, not only because of the huge smile plastered on her face but I could see the joy in her eyes.

Omg her eyes, I cold go on for days talking about them. I love how I can stare into them and see her love for me in them. Anytime I doubt it I just look into her eyes and then I know. I grab onto her hand and lead forward to kiss her. God the fireworks that go off in my head when her lips touch mine, we didn't even notice that waiter came back to the table.

We broke apart with a smile on both of our faces. I still held Kayla's hand as the waiter pored the wine. He excused himself to go get the good as we sat there in silence staring at each other. It would never get old. I could stay here and stare at Kayla for hours. She is just so beautiful. I can't look away.

Once the good came, we settled into relaxed conversation about Pretty Little Liars. It was uncanny how we were both obsessed with that show. By the time we finished the sun was coming down at the edge of the porch was a perfect place to watch the sun go down. Kayla walked over to the edge of the porch and leaned against the railing. I tugged being her and wrapped my arms around her waist as I put my head on her shoulder.

We stood there staring out at the sunset. It was nice listening to the ocean, the waves crashing on to the beach. I kissed her temple and hugged her tighter. I felt so whole; I couldn't see myself without her. Once the sky was dark I kissed Kayla soundly and I took her hand and pulled her toward our next destination. I heard her gasp again as she saw the blanket laid out with flower petals strewn everywhere and candles lit up. We were at a secluded spot of the beach where a rocky overhang met the beach. At this place there was a little shore where we were. So I grab a rose and turned to look at Kayla. " A rose for the most beautiful girl in the world."

I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She threw her self at me. Kissing me with a passion that made my head spin I pull away from her and say "Now for your present." I look for the bag that I stashed and pulled out a box that looked a lot like it's from Tiffany's. Kay has a huge smile on your face "Lil you didn't?" I just nodded "OMG the ones from Tiffany's." All I could do was smile and nod. "They must of cost you a fortune why didn't you let me get you something!" "Because Kayla we said we would alternate and plus giving you put this ring on is the best present a girl could ever get. So Mikayla Montez I promise to be with you and only you as long as we are together. I promise to be our's as long as you'll have me."

I opened the box and pulled out the ring and got on one knee waiting for her reaction. With a huge smile she screamed yes and hugged me. I put the ring on her finger and kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away and said "M turn" she grabs the ring and turns to look at me. "Lilly Truscott I promise to be with you as long as you'll have me." I kiss her and she slips the ring on my finger.

After that we laid down on the blanket. I took her hands in mine and I look into her eyes and I say, "I love you Mikayla." One of the brightest smile was plastered on her face. She said "I love you too Lilly." Then she kissed me soundly, which of course quickly escalated and we made love under the stars.

Mikayla

Sitting here just waiting for Lilly to come by is fucking torture. Ugh it's not that she's late it's just I can't be away from her. Ugh god I sound so whipped. Well who the fuck am I kidding I am whipped. Never in a million years would have I thought I'd be in love. Don't get me wrong. I always had a weird fascination with being in "love". I always thought it would be awesome to be so into someone. I just never thought I'd ever find a person who I would feel that way towards.

But then came Lilly, she walked by me and she was FINE. Gotta say at the time I met her I was very emotionally immature. After one or two parties we had sex. It was the best sex of my life because I actually felt something more than physical pleasure. It was more emotional than any sex I ever had. I didn't realize that I was totally into Lilly until Miley got her claws into her. The idea of them together put me in such a jealous rage that it even scared me.

The first time I saw them together was at school. That image of them is still engraved into my mind. I had never felt so out of control of my emotions than at that moment. I walked through the front of the school walking towards my locker. When I turned around the corner I can see my "best friend" Miley pushing someone against the locker heavily making out with….I wasn't exactly sure who it was. I was about to yell GET SOME until I recognized the face attached to Miley's, it was Lilly. The words died out in my throat.

Sure Lilly made out with girls at school and I was never really this jealous but I could see and feel that there was something way more going on between them. I was rooted to my spot as I watched them, in a jealous rage, act all lovey dovy. I swear I was on the verge of puking. I wanted to leave but I couldn't move. Hell I didn't even notice I was crying till a tear hit the floor.

I HAD to know if there was something more between them, I just had to know. So I just stood there seeing if I could find any telltale signs that it was just a hook up and nothing more. It wasn't like Lilly could be in a committed relationship. I was on the verge of laughing humorlessly when I heard her say it. Loud and clear it bounced around in my head "I love you Miley."

Once I heard that I cracked. All my stuff fell on the floor and I just ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from them being so in love with each other. I ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore. It wasn't till I stopped running that my surroundings weren't just a blur whishing by me. Out of all the places I ended up at the spot where Miley and I first had sex. Oh the irony because while sitting they're on this cliff edge looking at the ocean all I could think about was Lilly. Miley never even crossed my mind.

All I could think about was how the hell Lilly could be in love. It was such a weird thing to think about. She was the one who never got too close to anyone. Then the question kept popping up that how the hell had that even happened. True I never hung out with Miley much at that time. So I didn't really know much about her life at that point or that she was with the girl of what seemed to be my dreams.

At that moment I knew that I had fallen for Lilly and not even noticed. So she was always in the back of my head but I continued doing what I was doing. Not really worrying about falling in love since that was for losers. But she was always there and when I got the opportunity to be her's I jumped in but I was skeptical and I had my heart guarded. I guess having meaningless sex for such a long time really makes you cold.

At that moment my dad told me Lilly's car just pulled up. I could feel the huge smile on my face at the mere mention of her. He told me to wait at the top of the stairs and wait till he opened the door to come down. I swear he was more of a drama queen then I was.

Once the door opened I took that as my cue. I started walking down the stairs when I caught a glimpse of her in my doorway. She looked so damn stunning that I couldn't really process any thought let alone walk while doing it. Lucky for me I could use the banister to keep me up. Once I got down the stairs and was next to her she told me how beautiful I looked. I had to tell her how amazing she looked and we shared a loving kiss. Her lips felt so good against mine that I couldn't pull away till my parents had to interrupt the moment.

We walked out to her car and she opened the door to the passenger door. I looked in to find rose petals all over the seat. God she was really romantic. How could I have gotten so lucky to have a girlfriend that took the time to do all this? I turned to Lilly and I kissed her. I had to show her that I was great full for everything she does for me. God I so don't deserve such an amazing girlfriend.

She drives while holding my hand as we cruise through a bunch of winding roads. When she parks I can see Romance it's one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants in Malibu. It usually takes forever to get a table at this restaurant and strangely it was empty. Then it hit me, she got the whole restaurant for just us. God she is just so amazing.

All I could do was stare at the restaurant in shock. I couldn't believe she did this for me. The night was perfect. She had a table set up on the porch with a great view of the ocean. She even got them to serve us red wine. I didn't even know she actually listened when I talked about stuff like that.

We ate falling into a comfortable conversation about Pretty Little Liars and how we felt bad for Emily. Allison was such a bitch. At the end of dinner we leaned against the railing with Lilly wrapping her arms around my waist. In this position I always fell so nice and at ease. It takes away all the stress and calms me. Just having Lilly around makes me feel calm. I love the way she makes me feel in situations like this.

I would have been fine if the night ended right here because it was just so perfect. The moment was perfect; it was one of the most amazing nights. But Lilly said it wasn't over, that there was more. I couldn't believe that there was more go I love her. She grabbed my hand and lead us to this spot that was lit up gorgeously with candles and a blanket on the floor with flower petals everywhere. Damn she was just so romantic; I could feel my emotions starting to take over.

Lilly looked up at me and pulled out a rose out of god knows where and said "A rose for the most beautiful girl in the world." At that point I just lost it. I literally flung my self and her. I had to kiss her passionately and show her that I loved her for what she was doing for me.

The next part of the evening went by like a blur because of the passion that was thumping through my veins. The love I felt for Lilly in that moment was all that was consuming my thoughts. When she pulled out the rings I was so happy. I knew she had already committed her self to me and she would never leave me but now there was something tangible to show she is mine. All those other girls and just back the hell off my girl.

Even with the passion coursing through my body I do remember vividly when Lilly for the first time told me she loved me. The loving looks in her eyes as she said it. I thought I was just going to pass out from all the emotions going through my body. She was truly in love with me just like I was with her.

It was such an amazing night that the only way it could end would be by us making love under the starlight. It was one of my favorite moments of our relationship. The caring touches and the loving stares made me feel so loved.

Miley

While I was still clinging to Oliver I finally pulled myself together. I had to move on and be friends with Lilly and Mikayla since they were really the only people I truly had. So I let go of Oliver and look at him and asked "So Ollie why are you here?" He just went on about how he just found out that I was back and he wanted to stop by and say hi before he went off to Lilly's house.

At the mention of Lilly my ears finally were tuned into the conversation. He ended up inviting me over to Lilly's in like 15 mines. I needed to talk to her, to clear the air, so I jumped at the chance. Oliver left and told me to go over in 15 mines. So I paced my room and wracked my brain for something to say to her. I finally had the opportunity to talk to her but I had no idea what to say to her.

Unfortunate the 15 mines go by way faster then I anticipated and I had to go over there but I still had no idea what I wanted to say. I was in no way ready to see Lilly but I just couldn't resist the chance of seeing her again and being close to her even though she is dating Mikayla.

So I ended up at her doorstep I'm not even sure what facial expression I had on my face. I was sort of apprehensive when I knocked on the door and Oliver opened the door. I could hear some screaming inside and I found the door to be open so I just pushed open the door to see Lilly in all her glory.

She never ceased to leave me speechless and this moment wasn't any different. She looked so good in that dress. I couldn't stop my self from looking her up and down. She looked even better than I remember no wonder Mikayla went for her. Geese how the hell did I let her go? What the fuck was I thinking for god sakes! She was just so perfect that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, they roamed up and down because god she was just SO perfect.

I finally decided to stop gawking at Lilly and I found her staring me in the eyes with this smirk on her face. I was still in a daze from staring at her that I didn't understand what she said but she did seem to be yelling so I just looked down on the ground. I was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that I left her.

It shocked me when I felt her hug me. Once I felt her around me I let a few tears roll down my face. I'm not sure how long I clanged to her. I had waited for so long to hold her again that time seemed to be obsolete.

Once she finally let go she told me that we were gonna have to talk tomorrow and that we couldn't try being friends. I wasn't exactly sure I could do that but I had nothing better to do than try. So after that we said our good byes and I left in a daze to my house. I walked through my front door to my room in a haze. Lilly's presence still did that to me. It didn't help that when I looked out my window there they were in each other's arms looking super happy and what hurt the most it looked like they were super in love. Ugh tomorrow was gonna be a bitch.

**So guys what did u think? Reviews are awesome so please take the time to leave one. The story can go in any way you guys would like so just review and give me your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR BEING ALL MIA ON U GUYS. THIS IS ONLY PART 1 OF CHAPTER 5 I FIGURED SINCE I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG I SHOULD PUT SOMETHING OUT SO THIS IS ONLY PART ONE. SO PLZ READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SADLY **

CHAPTER 5

THE ALARM I SET ON MY PHONE WENT OFF. I TURNED IT OFF AS QUICKLY AS I COULD, BEFORE IT WOULD WAKE KAYLA UP. I TURNED IT OF AND LOOKED AT THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN MY ARMS. IT WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE TYPES OF MOMENTS.

THEN SUDDENLY OUT OF NOWHERE I STARTED TO THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WAS EXACTLY HOW MILEY AND I SPENT OUR LAST NGIHT TOGETHER BEFORE SHE LEFT. I NEVER NOTICED TILL THAT MOMENT THAT IT WAS ALMOST EXACTLY HOW IT WAS WITH MILEY.

I JUST CHUCKLED TO MYSELF AND PUT IT IN THE BACK OF MY MIND. SO THEN I LOOKED DOWN AT KAYLA AGAIN AND KISSED HER FOREHEAD.

AS SOFTLY AS I COULD I GOT OUT OF KAYLA'S GRASP AND GOT DRESSEED. ONCE I WAS ABLE TO PUT EVERY THING IN THE CAR I WENT BACK TO GET KAYLA. THANKFULLY SHE IS A HEAVY SPLEEPER AND WAS STILL ASLEEP WEN I GOT BACK SO I WRAPPED HER UP IN THE BLANKET AND CARRIED HER TO THE CAR AND UT HER IN. I DROVE BACK TO MY HOUSE WHERE I PICKED HER UP AND LAID HER BACK ON MY BED.

ONCE SHE WAS SETTLED IN I WENT DOWN STAIRS TO MAKE BREAKFAST BEFORE WE HAD TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL. I PUT ALL THE FOOD ON A TRAY AND BROUGHT IT UP TO KAYLA. LUCKY FOR ME SHE WAS WAKING UP AND I SAID "MORNING BEAUTIFUL."SHE LOOKED SLEEPY AND A LITTLE DISORIENTED BUT IT WAS SO ADOREBLE. I SET THE FOOD DOWN AND WENT OVER TO THE BED AND HELD HER AS I KISSED HER HEAD.

SHE STILL LOOKED COMPLETELY CONFUSED. "I WOKE UP EARLY SO I COULD GET BACK HERE IN TIME TO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST BEFORE SCHOOL BEAUTIFUL." ALL SHE SIMPLY DID WAS KISS ME. IT WAS A GREAT WAY TO WAKE UP. WE ENDED UP EATING BREAKFAST AND GOT READY. KAYLA ALWAYS KEEPS SOME CLOTHES AT MY HOUSE, JUST LIKE I KEEP CLOTHES AT HER HOUSE. WHILE WE WERE LEAVING THE HOUSE I LOOKED AT KAYLA AND SAW HER WEARING MY JACKET. I HAVE TO SAY I LKE THE FACT THAT SHE WANTS TO WEAR IT TO SHOW PEOPE THAT WE AR TOGETHER.

IT WAS GOING TO BE WEIRD WALKING DOWN THE HALLS WITH KAYLA SINCE PEOPLE ARE GONNA START TALING BECAUSE NONE OF THEM KNOW THAT MILEY AND I BROKE UP. SO WHEN I WALK IN WITH KAYLA, HER BEST FRIEND, PEOPLE ARE GONNA TALK.

IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW IT'S JUST I DON'T WANT THEM GIVING KAYLA ANY CRAP OR MILEY. THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE SPECULATED THEY ARE BOTH AMAZING. GOD KNOWS GOSSIP IN OUR SCHOOL RUNS LKE WILD FIRE.

KAYLA SEEMED TO NOTICE MY UNEASINESS BECASUSE SHE QUICKLY GRABBED MY HAND AND SQUEEZED IT. STRANGELY THAT ONE MOVEMENT WAS ACTUALLY ERY COMFORTING. I SMILED AT HER BUT KNOW THAT WHEN SHE PARKED THAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE TO TALKE. WE FINALLY GOT TO SCHOOL AND AS SOON AS SHE PARKED, KAYLA TRURNED TO LOOK AT ME AND SAID "LIL WHAT'S WRONG?"

KAYLA KNEW ME SO WELL AT TIMES IT WAS A CURSE BUT ALSO A BLESSING. I JUST LOOKED INTO HER EYES AND SAW THE CONCERN IN THEM. I HAD TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. "KAYLA IT'S JUST THAT I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO TREAT YOU OR MILEY DIFERENTLY BECAUSE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THE SCHOOL WILL SEE US TOGETHER. YOU KNOW HOW RUMORS SPREAD LIKE WILD FIRE AT THIS SCHOOL. I DON'T WON'T PEOPLE TO JUDGE YOU BECAUSE OF MY COMPLICATED PAST. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT NEITHER DOES MILEY."

AFTER I SPILLED MY GUTS I LOOKED UP AT KAYLA AND I WAS MET BY HER LIPS. THOSE LIPS COULD MAKE ME FORGET WHERE I WAS. WE BROKE APART AND GOT OUT OF THE CAR. BEFORE WE GOT TO THE FRONT KAYLA STOPPED ME AND SAID "LIL DON'T GOT TO THE FRONT KAYLA STOPPED ME AND SIAD "LIL DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE I HONESTLY DON'T CARE WHAT THEY THINK. I ONLY CARE WHAT YOU THINK."

WITH THAT SAID WE WALKED INTO THE SCHOOL HAND IN HAND. I DIDN'T FOCUS ON THE BEWILDERED FACES AROUND ME. I JUST LOOKED AT MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I KNEW IT WE WERE AT KAYLA'S LOCKER. SHE WAS OPENING HER LOCKER WITH HER BACK TO ME SO I WRAPPED MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST AND KISSED HER NECK.

AS SHE LOOKED FOR HER STUFF, SINCE BEING AROUND HER MAKES ME FORGET WHERE I AM, I BITE HER NECK HARD WITH MY CANINCES. SHE MOANED RATHER LOUDLY AND THAT SET OF THE FIRE IN ME. THE BOOKS IN HER LOCKER FORGOTTEN AS I SPIN HER AROUND AND ATTTACK HER LIPS. EVEN THOUGH IT'S REALLY CLCHE I LOVE THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CAHPSTICK. I LOVE HOW SHE ASLWAYS GOES INTO MINI RANTS ABOUT HOW KATY PERRY STOLE THAT FROM HER. SHE WAS THE FIRST TO START THE TREND OF THE CHERRY CHAPSTICK. TO ME HER FRUSTRARED FACE IS ADORABLE.

OUR LIPS STAY LOCKED UNTIL I FEEL SOMEONE TAP MY SHOULDER. I HAD A BAD FEELING THAT IT WAS MILEY. BUT TO MY GOOD LUCK IT WAS OLIVER. HE SAID "GUYS THE BELL RANG TO GO TO CLASS ABOUT TEN MINS AGGO. SO YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO GET GOING." I TURN O LOOK AT KAYLA, SHE HAS HER BOOKS GATHERED UP. "SEE YA AFTER FRST PERIOD BABE." I KISS HER ONE LAST TIME AS SHE LEAVES.

THEN I TURN MY ATTENTION TO OLIVER. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MEET HER AFTER CLASS IF YOU HAVE TO GO MEET MILEY AT STARBUCKS?" I FROZE, SHIT, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT. I DIDN"T TELL KAYALA ABOUT IT EITHER. SHE IS GOING TO BUST A TIT. LUCKY FOR ME I FORGOT MY PHOONE AND SO DID KAYLA SINCE I GOT HER VOICEMAIL. I HAD TO RESORT TO A DIFFERENT METHOD OF COMMUNICATION AND THAT'S TO LEAVE A NOTE IN HER LOCKER. EXPLAINING THAT I WENT TO GO MEET MIELY.

I ALSO COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I HAD TO SKIP CLASS TO MEET MILEY. I THOUGHT ABOUT NOT GOING, CUZ SHE PUT ME THROUGH HELL SO WHY SHOUD I GO THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR HER? BUT THE MORE I THOUGHT ABOUT IT I REALIZED I COULDN'T DO THAT TO HER. SHE STILL HAD A PIEACE OF MY HEART. SHE MOST LIKELY ALWAYS WILL BUT I WAS INLOVE WITH KAYLA.

SO AFTER DODGEING THE ADMINISTRATION WHICH WASN'T THAT HARD CONSIDERING THAT THEY SPENT MOST OF TEIR TIME IN THE ADMIN BULDING.

ONCE I FINALLY GOT OUT OF THE SCHOOL I HAD TO GO SEARCH FOR OLIVER'S CAR SINCE KAYLA HAD THE KEYS TO MY CAR. FINALLY LOCATING THAT PIEACE OF SHIT CAR I GOT IN AND DROVE TO STARBUCKS. WITH THAT CAR PARKED I STROLLED OVER TO STARBUCKS. THOUGH THE DOORS I SEE MILEY SEATED AT ONE O THE TABLES. SHE LOOKS GOOD… FUCK I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT. PUSHING SAID THOUGHTS ASIDE I WALK TOWARDS WHERE SHE IS SEATED. I SIT DOWN AND LOOK INTO HER EYES. GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE LOOKED INTO THOSE EYES.

NEITHER OF US MOVED WE SORT OF SAT THERE, SHELL SHOCKED, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE THIS CLSE TO MILEY. IT SEEMED LIKE MILEY WAS IN A DAZE TOO. ANOTHER COUPLE OF MINS PAST BEFORE EITHER ONE OF US SAID ANYTHING. I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO SAY SOMETHING. " SO.. HERE WE ARE… UM..THIS IS WEIRD. I I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY." MILEY FINALLY SPOKE UP AND THANK GOD FOR THAT. SE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID " YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING. I'm JUST GLAD YOUR TALKING TO ME." SHE GAVE ME A WEAK SMILE THAT UST SHOWED ME SHE IS BEING COMPLETELY SINCERE WITH ME. I SMILED BACK AT HER AND SAID " MILEY I WOULD LIKE OT THINK THAT THROUGH OUR RELATIONSHIP WE BECAME FRIENDS AND I WOULD LIKE TO BE YOUR FRIDN. BUT NOT TO INSULT YOU OR ANYTHING, I UST WANT TO BE CLEAR, JUST FRIENDS AND THAT'S IT." FROM THE LOOK ON HER FACE IT SEEMS THAT SHE ISN'T OFFENED BUT ACTUALLY QUITE HAPPY.

SHE SMILED AT ME AND I MEAN FULLY SMILED. TI BROGHT ME BACK TO A MEOMRY OF ME AND HER TOGETHER. HALLOWEEN WAS NEARING AND LIKE EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD EVERYBODY WAS PUTTING UP DECORATIONS. SO I TOLD MILEY WHY NOT GO TO ONE OF THOSE AMUESMENT PARKS RIGHT? THEY PUT UP A BUNCH OF SCARY THINGS AND UCH. IT TOOK ME THE LONGEST TIME TO CONVINECE HER TO GO WITH ME. I EVEN HAD TO TELL HER I WOLD PROTECT HER. THAT I WOUDN"T LET HER GET HURT. SO US AND A COUPLE OF OUR FRIENDS AND I THINK KAYLA WAS THERE. FUCK HOW DIDN'"T I NOTICE THAT.

ANYWAY WE ENDED GOING TO HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTS IN UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. IT WAS PRETTY SCARY I'm NOT GONNA LIE BUT I HAD TO BE STRONG FOR MY WOMAN. BUT BECAUSE OF SAID REASON SHE CLUNG TO ME FOR DEAR LIFE. CAN"T SAY I WAS COMPLAINIG. PLUS WHEN WE WERE IN LINE WAITING TO GO IN A MAZE OR A RIDE. I HAD THE TASK TO COMFORT HER AND I DID IT THE ONLY WAY I KNEW HOW. BY WRAPPING MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST AND PULL HER INTO A KISS.

I WAS OBLIVIOUS TO THE GUYS WITH THEIR CAT CALLS. BUT WHEN I PULLED BACK I SAW THIS OLD LADY GIVING ME A DEATH GLARE AS IF I JUST FLIPPED HER THE BIRD. SERIOUSLY SHE HAD NO REASON TO LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. BUT OLD LADIES WILL BE OLD LADIES. BUT OTHER THAN THAT IT WAS A PRETTY FUN NIGHT. THAT WAS ONE OF THE FIRST NIGHTS I SAW HER REALLY SMILE AT ME LIKE SHE IS DOING NOW.

WE SAT THERE FOR A COUPLE MINS NOT SAYING ANTHING AND JUST STARING AT EACHT OTHER. THE WEIRD PART IS THAT IT DIDN'T FEEL STRANGE AT ALL. WE WERE SO WRAPPED UP IN THE MOMENT. REVELLING IN THE FEEL OF BEING IN EACH OTHER'S COMPANY AGAIN. THAT NEITHER OF US NOTICED THAT WE NOW HAD OUR HANDS INTERLACED ON TOP OF THE TABLE.

OLD HABITS DIE HARD HUH? I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T RELIZE THAT WE WERE HOLDING HANDS OR THAT WE WERE SUDDENLY VERY CLOSE. IT WAS NICE TO BE CLOSE WITH HER. AT THAT MOMENT I REALLY THOUGHT THAT WE COULD JUST BE FRIENDS. I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT WE WERE BEING MORE TOUVHY FEELY THEN REGULAR FRIENDS.

WE WERE SITTING THERE DRINKING COFFEE. WHILE MILEY TALKED ABOUT THE TOUR. BUT IT WAS KIND OF A TOUCHY SUBJECT. SHE SEEMED TO TENSE WHEN I BROUGHT IT UP. I ASSURED HER IT WAS IN THE PAST. ONCE THOSE WORDS CAME OUT OF MY MOUGHT I WAS SHOCKED ALSO. BUT BEING AROUND HER WAS FUN I DIDN'T FEEL LKE LOOSING HER SO I HAD TO GFORGIVE HER. I JUST DIDN'T REALIZE ITUNTIL AFTER I SAID IT.

SHE GAVE ME ONE OF THOSE DAZZLING SMILES AND STARTED TELLING ME HOW THE FOUR WAS. HOW AMAZING HER FANS WERE, WHICH I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THE FANS ARE PRETTY GREAT. ALL TOO SOON WE HAD TO GO BACK TO SCHOO. I KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK SAYING GOOD BYE AND THAT WE WOLD HANG LATER. I DROVE QUICKLY BACK TO SCHOOL SO I COLD CATCH UP TO KAYLA BEFOFRE NEXT PERIOD.

I FLEW THROUGH THE HALLWAY TO KAYLA'S LOCKER. SHE WAS THERE PUTTING STUFF IN HER LOCKER. I GO AND WRAP MY ARMS AROUND HER WAIST AND I SNUGGLED ITNO HER ECK . BUT IT DDIDN'T SEEM ALL THAT WELCOME BECAUSE SHE TENSED AND PULLED AWAY FROM ME. WHEN SHE TURNED TO LOOK AT ME I SAW THE ANGER IN HER EYES I QUICKLY PULLED HER INTO A HUG BECAUSE I KNOW THAT USUALLY DEFUSES HER. I WHISPERED IN HER EAR WHAT'S WRONG?"

**SO WHAT DID U GUYS THINK? DRAMA IS COMING! SO PLZ REVIEW I WILL PUT PART 2 UP ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Hey guys sorry it keeps taking me so long to update. I will stop with the excuses and just get to the story hope u like it.**

Chapter 5 part 2

Mikayla

I could faintly feel someone around me as I woke up. I was pretty groggy so everything was pretty blurry. I felt a pressure on my head and a waft of Juicy Couture and then I knew it was Lilly. I looked around to see that we weren't at the beach anymore. I'm pretty sure the confusion was written on my face.

Since I looked so confused Lilly explained to my why I was laying in her bed. Whoever said the little things don't matter was wrong. When Lilly does things like this it makes me fall in love with her all over again.

It reminds me of how lucky I am to have her n my life. She makes me smile and I wasn't to make her smile like she does to me. Since she told me she did all these romantic things I just couldn't resist and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster, while still being slightly asleep.

We ate breakfast then sadly we had to get ready for school. Why does school have to come around and ruin our moment! While I was looking through her closet trying to find or at least remember where I left my clothes. I realized that this was the first time the school was going to know that Lilly ad I are together.

So I had to make it apparent to all those sluts out there that she's mine and nobody else's. So what better thing to do than wear her jacket, bare with me it works in all those crappy teen movies. It wasn't just any jacket though; it was the signature Lilly Truscott jacket. Anybody at the school who saw it world knows its Lilly's. I remember the first time I saw Miley wearing this jacket.

I was getting books out of my locker when I see her walk down the hall with a big smile on her face that I can tell is totally guanine. She walks up to me and I feel my stomach sinking, as I know what she is about to say.

"Lilly and I are official!"

I couldn't say anything because I knew the floodgates would open so I opted for looking surprised.

"Can you believe it Mik! She wants to try and be faithful to me and she proved it because now I'm wearing her jacket!"

I could feel my heart just sinking when all her words registered in my head.

"Mik are you ok?"

She actually seemed like she was worried so before I loose my temper I just came up with a lame excuse and left the hallway.

I smirked at that memory as I hugged Lilly's jacket to my chest. This was sure to show all of them, when we walk down the halls holding hands and shit it'll make the bitches back off my Lilly-bear epically when they see the jacket.

I looked at my self and smirked. Today at school might not be so bad. We got into the car and pulled out of her driveway. But I noticed something was plaguing the mind of my baby so I grabbed her hand to ask her if she was all right. Of course she says she was but I knew better and gave her a stern look that she knows that means we will talk later.

I grabbed Lilly's hand the rest of the drive to school. Once I parked the car I looked Lilly in the eyes expectantly. I said

"What's wrong Lil?"

She looked deep into my eyes and did the cutest sight and she told me why she was nervous it was one of the sweetest things I ever heard. Not only because she doesn't want me to suffer but because she also feels for Miley. After everything Miley put her through she still cared for her but just as friends.

She was so amazing and so in love with me. Again she makes me fall in love with her. Being so sweet and thoughtful. I had to show her how much I lover her. So I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her soft ones. I cold feel the world melting away as Lilly and I started to form our own bubble or own world.

Sadly I knew I had to break the kiss; stupid school had t ruin such perfect moments. While I furrowed my brow as we got out of the car. I walked towards Lilly and I smiled a t her and grabbed her hand with that we walked in.

I paid no attention to our fellow classmates. All I paid attention was to the beautiful girl next to me. The girl who I was lucky enough to call my girlfriend.

We got to my locker and I now had to train my gaze to my locker putting my books into my locker. But once I felt her arms snaking around my waist. I smirked and leaned into the body wrapped around mine.

Once I felt those soft lips on my neck I lost my breath my mouth going dry. I was pretty sure my eyes were black with my dilated pupils. By then there was no turning back as I turned around and kissed her with a passion that could put all those romance novels to shame.

Lilly pushed me against the locker and continued to press my lips to hers. I seriously could get used to being pushed up against lockers and kissed like this. Time just flew by because we were in our own little world. It wasn't till Lilly pulled away that I stopped. I opened my eyes to look at Oliver saying that it was time to go to class. I realized that it was time to go so I kissed Lilly goodbye and went to class. Ugh class was so god damn boring.

Believe me I tried to pay attention but I couldn't I spent most of my time looking at the ring on my finger. I played with it the whole time. Or I was simply staring at it. But the day couldn't go by fast enough. I was so bored that I might have dozed of for a couple of minutes. Of course I daydreamed about my girlfriend.

The couldn't ring fast enough but when I finally did I was out the door so fast. I was at my locker in seconds time. I opened my locker to pull out the stuff I needed for my next class. The faster I grabbed my shit the more time I would have with Lilly. As I opened my locker a note floated out of my locker. Having cat like reflexes was about to catch the note before it hit the floor.

I read it through once, then I read through it again and again I wasn't sure how I felt. So I read it one more time and I start to feel jealousy take over my emotions. Once feel the anger that Lilly went to talk to her ex I then started to feel insecure also. With both these emotions swirling in my body I felt arms encircle my waist and lips claim my neck. I didn't have enough time to comprehend so I pushed away from Lilly and looked her in the eye as she said "What's wrong?"

Miley

I woke up that morning with thoughts of Lilly in my head. It's not like it was unusual for me to dream about her. But this dream was different, it was all the more vivid. Since I saw her last night her features refreshed I my mind. It was a dream of us getting married. The disturbing noise of my alarm clock wrung just as I was about to say I do. I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock for good measure.

Once I was finally awake enough to actually stand up with my eyes open I stood in front of my closet for at least 20 mins trying to find out what I was going to wear. I didn't realize until after what I was doing. I was doing what I usually did when I went to go see Lilly…when we were together. There was no reason to get all dolled up because Lilly was with Mikayla. It seemed like at that moment it truly sunk in that I lost Lilly to one of my best friends. But that wasn't fair to her, I had to keep myself together Lilly was at least trying to be friends and I had to try because I couldn't loose Lilly forever. Friends was just gonna have to be good enough. So I looked through my closet and found something casual to wear. It did take me like 15 mins to get dressed but that's because I just wanted to look good. It had nothing to do with Lilly at all.

So once I looked at myself in the mirror for like the 15th time I finally got the nerve to leave. That's also when I realized there was no point in going to 1st period since it was half over. Geeze I seriously need to get myself together. Lilly and I are not together she is with Mikayla. As I sat in my car and drove to Starbucks I started to think about the draw-backs of dating Lilly.

I wracked my brain and only found one flaw because come on the girl was perfect. That blonde hair that sparkles in the sunlight just like her eyes. Her lithe body that is sun kissed. Her legs that go on for days, then there is the cute way she crinkles her nose. Also how her eyes express everything to is feeling. That girl is pretty damn perfect.

The only draw back isn't even her fault. It's the fact that people throw themselves at her. It doesn't help that before we dated she was a player. Most people didn't take our relationship serious so they would flirt with Lilly right in front of me and that was so aggravating. My blood would boil and only her calming touch stopped me from beating the pulp out of them.

But now that was Mikayla's concern to worry about. God I remember some of the situations that happened to me. One of them was a day like any other Lilly and I were sitting at our desk before class starts and since we had time we decided to make out. In the middle of our make out session I felt Lilly pull away so I opened my eyes to see Britney, a supposed friend of mine, attack Lilly's lips as she tries to pull away from Britney.

I was almost certain I was going to have a rage black out as I grabbed Britney and pulled her off my girlfriend and I yelled at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRIT! WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"You guys are still together?"

"WE WERE MAKING OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"So? Lilly does that with everyone."

I was about to punch her in the nose but I felt Lilly's arms circle around me as she whispered in my ear "She's trying to get underneath you skin. You know im your's and always will be I love you and only you.

Once I stopped thinking of the past I realized I was parked at Starbucks already. I wasn't even consciously sure how I got there but I did. So I sat down at a table and waited for Lilly to come by.

**Yeah I know a little shorter than u expected but this is part 2 of chapter 5. So plz review it would be nice!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I really suck at updating but ya know summer and the whole traveling shit takes time. But here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing I even checked on Craigs List but they aren't selling the rights to this show only girl's virginities….**

Chapter 6

Lilly

I looked at Kayla, I could see the fear in her eyes. At that moment I could see she felt threatened by Miley. I mean come on I was SO in love with Miley, I thought we were going to be together forever, but boy was a wrong. So I get the fact that Kayla worries that I will leave but she has to know that I won't. She hadn't voiced it, which I was greatful for, she trusted me enough not to stop me but she was still afraid.

That look of fear in her eyes I never wanted that look to adorn her face. I quickly closed the space between Kayla and i. My lips pressed against her's trying to take away her fear. It was a sweet innocent kiss. I wasn't trying to force it and make it more passionate. It was more of a promise than anything. We stayed with our lips touching for a couple more minetes. We continued to press our lips together but it was still sweet and innocent. I finally pulled away but I didn't pull away completely I just pressed my forehead to her's. I could feel her breath and the erratic pace it was going. I'm pretty sure mine was too.

Once we seemed to catch our breath. I spoke in a soft whisper "What's got my baby all worked up?" she seemed to be looking everywhere but at me. So I figured I was the one who had to stat the conversation "It's okay if your Jealous. I love that you try to hide it. I don't like seeing you like this. If it really upsets you I won't see Miley anymore."

She answered

"No I understand that she was also your friend and she has been gone an awful long time. I understand that fact that you needed closure. Im just happy you're here with me." With that she leaned forward and kissed me. It was a way of her showing that she is ok and that she trusts me. I can't help but smile as she pressed our lips together again. I mean thinking about how I was last year it is a miracle she does trust me. I'm not proud of what I did or how I treated people but fuck the girl I was in love with, who I was going to ask to marry me, left and I was pissed beyond belief.

I can remember the day she left perfectly even though I was pretty smashed at the time. I was at a party drinking my sorrows always while having what she said to me lingering in my head "I love you Lilly, I will be back soon. The long distance thing WILL work for us you are not like you were before." With that she gave me a kiss goodbye and got her pretty ass on the tour bus and left me.

That specific night I went back to doing what Miley said I was not going to do again. But hell I knew the whole long distance thing wasn't going to work. I know Miley said we were going to make it work but everybody knows it never will. Plus I was pretty hammered and the girl seemed to remind me a lot of Miley. I needed I guess, a Miley substitute. To this day I still have no idea who this girl was and I'm kind of happy I never found out who it was.

Anyway it seemed like Kayla and I finally got through our first fight. I know strangely enough we hadn't fought till that point. But then again the whole summer Kayla and I were in our own little bubble. We never really hang out with other's while we were together. Only for the exception of Taylor and Oliver we mostly kept to our selves. We had no intention of sharing each other with other people that were of no importance.

I have to say that, that summer was one of the best I ever had. Kayla was amazing through out all of it. She was just anything I could ever ask for and more. She is perfect in every sense of the word. Everytime I see her and even when she does the most meaningless tasks I become breathless watching her in her grace and beauty.

I also always seem to have this awe struck expression on my face. I know this because Oliver won't let me live it down. He brings it up whenever he can and rubs in my face that I'm totally whipped. But lately it hasn't really bothered me at all. I can finally say and with conviction that I am ok with being whipped as long as its by Kayla.

By the time we actually let each other go there is a little crowd around us, some girls with expressions of disappointment. I guess they expected that I was breaking up with Kayla or she with me. I'm not sure why they are all so desperate to be with me. I'm just average ol' Lilly. Ok Ok I will admit that I do think I'm hot shit but I try not to be conceited. But I mean all I have to do is walk into a room and BAM there is someone there who wants to do me, It's quite the ego boost. But there are drawback, because some times I just want time to myself and then there is some girl throwing themselves at me. Ok so it isn't bad but that was only when I was single but now that I'm with Kayla it's just disrespectful.

I remember how Miley got so damn pissed when it happened. Especially since it was usually Miley's so called friends who would throw themselves at me. Come to think about it I think I have had sex with all of Miley's friends, is that bad? Even Taylor who was Miley's bestfriend other than Kayla. Oh that brings me to an incident that happened while we were at school. So the cheerleaders needed to do some fundraising to get some new uniforms or something like that. But much to my disappointment, they would not be having the car wash this year.

During lunch that day some of the cheerleaders came up to me and told me exactly what they wanted to do for the fundraiser and how they hoped I would help. Their brillant plan was to have a kissing booth, with me as the "kisser". I had to hand it to them it was a pretty good idea since most of the school wanted to kiss me anyway. But I knew Miley wouldn't like it so I was on the verge of saying no when they told me that Miley was ok with it. I didn't know they were lying until we already had the booth set up and I was about to open the stand when Miley burst through the crowd. She finally got up to the front of the line and without any warning she kissed me and I automatically kissed back. She pulls away just enough to whisper in my ear " you work for Charity baby…."

The charity event was working great until, funny enough, until I had to kiss Kayla. It was suppose to be a simple kiss but I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss. It seemed a bit too familiar but god it felt good. There was a spark but not one as big as the one I had with Miley at the time. I hadn't noticed how long we were kissing until Miley pulled us apart and started to go off on Kayla. I just wrapped my arms around Miley's waist and kissed her neck. I whispered in her ear that I was quite horny and that we should find the nearest janitor's closet. It worked like a charm every time. Miley and I sure went through some really tough times but it was one of the best times of my life.

Back to the current situation I figure Kayla and I should just leave. I mean come on it's the first day of school and most of the teachers we have already know us so I figured we should just leave and I could really show Kayla how much I really do love her. So I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and pulled her through the crowd that was parting like the red sea for us.

Suprisingly for the amount of people in our school I was able to maneuver through the crowd of incoming students pretty fast. Once we got to the car I went to the drivers seat and I just drove. I still had my hand intertwined with Kayla's. Once we finally got to where I wanted to be I parked and turned off the car. Then I surgered towards toward Kayla and I kissed her fiercely. She immediately responded and the kiss got more intense and wayyyyy hotter. I was starting to get turned on but I knew this wasn't the time and place. The reason we came here was for me to show Kayla she was the one for me.

I pulled away from Kayla and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. I love seeing her like this, I want her to be like that all the time. I got out of the car and Kayla followed in suite. I took her hand again and lead her down the beach. I stop once we hit the spot I wanted to bring Kayla to. I sat down and pulled her into my lap and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes seemed to be tear stained and I spoke "You know where we are?" she just nodded her head.

I kissed her cheek and continued the little speech I had been rehearsing in my head. "Kayla I brought you here to show you that your it for me. You're the one for me and I will never leave. Not for anybody especially not Miley, I know I loved her but that's the key word loved. I can't say I don't love her because I do but not the way I love you. I'm not in love with her anymore I'm completely head over heels in love with you." With that said Kayla kissed me fiercely enough for me to fall back. I love the feel of her on top of me and especially in moments like this when it actually means something.

Mikayla

When the question left Lilly's lips I realized I couldn't answer. I just looked up to look into her eyes and see concern all over her features. Knowing Lilly she knows exactly what I was feeling. She could always read me like an open book so I'm pretty sure she saw the fear in my eyes. I mean come on wouldn't you be afraid if the girl you were in love with just went to go talk to the used to be love of her life before the other girl left said girl.

I'm certain that Lilly can read exactly what I'm feeling. The jealousy, which I know she doesn't like, and the fear. I was afraid to loose her because she went to go talk to Miley. How could I compete with the history they have. What's een worse is that the only reason tey broke up was because of the distance. I know Lilly was so pissed off that Miley just went off and left her. II REMEMBER THE DAY MILEY LEFT. I SAW LILLY AT A PARTY AND SHE WAS COMPLETELY SMASHED. WHEN I WALKED INTO THE PARTY I SAW TAYLOR ONTOP OF LILLY FURIOUSLY MAKING OUT. I REMEMBER FEELING TWO SEPARATE EMOTIONS. FIST WAS A WEIRD KND OF GLEE THAT SINCE TAYLOR WAS ALL UP ON LILLY MENAT THAT HER AND MILEY BROKE UP I SEEM LIKE A SHITTY FRIEND FOR WISHING MY 'BEST FRIEND: BREAK UP WITH HER GIRLFREIND BUT MILEY AND I WEREN'T SO CLOSE ESPECIALLY AT THAT TIME SINCE SHE JUST FOUND OUT LILLY AND I HAD, HAD SEX BEFORE HER AND LILLY GOT OTGETHER. I'm NOT SURE IF SHE EVER FOUND OUT THAT IT WASN'T JUST ONCE.

Anyway the other feeling I had going through me was jealousy. I was already passed when Lilly put her hands in Taylor's back pockets un mistankenly feeling up her ass. They were practically on the verge of fucking right on the pool table. But I wasn't mad because of the whole public thing I was mad because it wasn't me. In a jealous rage I basically pulled Taylor off of Lilly and grabbed Lilly, who really didn't seem to know what was going on, pulling her towards a room but since I wasn't as smashed as her but still pretty gone we stumbled quite a bit. Once I finally got us into a room she pushed me again the rooms door effectivly closing.

Her lips were quickly on mine. I didn't hesitate I kissing back. I had waited for this for two freaking years, the chance I could get to be with Lilly again. The kiss was fierce and passionate and I didn't think I just felt. And let me tell you it felt amazing. Best sex I'd ever hat at the time.

She knew exactly where to touch me and how fast and how hard. Even drunk she knew how I liked it. God it felt amazing anyway back to the whole feeling of fear. Cuz seriously Miley had the upper hand I remember seeing how in love they were. Everytime I saw them in the hallway it made me sick.

That's why I felt fear but didn't want Lilly to find out But she did and now I didn't know how to reign in my emotions. They were just so strong I guess when Lilly looked into my eyes I knew I wouldn't be able to tell her any thing because I knew Lilly didn't deal with jealousy well. I didn't wan t her to think I was needy.

But when I looked up again and she asked if I was ok I felt a surge of warmness. She came back to me. Then she called me out on my jealousy but it was with a tender voice. There were no traces of malice in her voice at all. And she continued by saying that she understood why I was jealous and that if it hurt me too much that she wouldn't see Miley anymore.

At that point I was completely certain that Lilly was my one and only. I told her I trusted her and so I just kissed her. The kiss was great as always, fireworks going off in my head. But it was different in the sense that it was much more than a simple kiss. I was trying to communicate that Lilly could be friends. She told me the sweetest things that made me fall in love with her all over again. She ended up grabbing my hand that fit perfectly with her's and we got into her car. Again we shared a kiss and it was more that I could ever ask for. She drove me to the beach and took me to the spot where we first decided to get together.

I was surprised to know that she remembered this place. It was so sweet of her to bring me here. She was declaring her love for me and I knew I had nothing to worry about as I laid in her arms.

Miley

Once I finally got enough nerve to actually to get out of the freaking car I did. I was still slightly nervous. Who the hell I'm kidding I was a nervous mess and it took me a while to compose myself. I mean come on, I was about to talk to the girl I am in love with about how she is with my….um…..ex-best friend…I guess.

I know for a fact Lilly wants to be friends and I don't want to screw that up. I would rather be friends with her then loose her completely, I didn't want to come on too strong. I didn't wanna do anything stupid or do anything that could jeoprdize this slight friendship I have with Lilly. I still remember the look on her face when I got onto that bus and left.

I had to reign in the urge I will have to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. No doubt that this wasn't gonna necessarily b a very fun meeting. With the inner struggle I was having in my head I hadn't realized I was standing infront of the door and that there were coffee lovers who wanted to get in behind me.

I walked in and to my dismay Lilly wasn't there yet, which meant I had to sit down and basically be alone with my own thoughts that weren't exactly my friend at the moment. So I sat down and tried to busy myself with something anything. But I just ended up just sitting at the table basically doing nothing but thinking about Lilly and her soft smile and basically how much I freakin' missed her.

Out of nowhere she came in through the door. SHIT she looked good and I mean good. I had to stop myself from drooling by descretly wiping the drool from my face. She didn't seem to notice my drool as she started to walk towards me. I could feel my smile growing as she came closer. Once she sat down that's when things got awkward. We were basically just sitting there doing noting but staring at each other. Until Lilly basically spoke up and said that this was awkard. We finally got to talking about what we really needed to talk about. I saw how her eyes got intense when she repeated that we were just friends. I had to smile at that because there was Lilly in true Lilly fashion She really was a great person.

Once we cleared up the whole thing about us just being friends we fell into a very comfortable silence. Man I missed times like this, just being with Lilly I always felt so connected to her in these moments. I was getting lost in my thoughts of the past when I felt Lilly tense I looked down to see our hands intertwined and that we both scooted close to each other. I let go of Lilly as she blushed and pulled away from me. We then started to just talk about the summer. She wanted to know all about the tour. At the meer mention of the reason why I left I tensed. I didn't want to have that talk with Lilly everything was going so well.

But she looked at me and reassured me that it was fine to talk about. We breezed into a very easy going conversation quickly. Time passed by really fast that neither of us noticed that we actually had to get back to school soon. We stood up to leave when Lilly turned to me and kissed me on the cheek and left. I was completely shell-shocked, I just stood there like an idiot holding up my hand to where she kissed it. If Lilly keeps being this "friendly" I'm not sure I can control myself.

As if reading my mind this boy that was sitting at the table next to us said

"Boy you got it BAD."

I turned to look at him with shock evident on my facial features.

"How did you know?"

Was the only thing I could think of ask.

He just chuckles

"You just proved my point."

I was getting a little pissed off at his attitude

"Ok who the hell are you!"

"Wow Little Miss Popular isn't in a good mood today! Maybe you shouldn't of left her!"

That was a blow straight to my heart. I instantly looked down at the ground. A total stranger basically just reminded me of the biggest mistake I ever made…Wait who is tis guy and how does he know about Lilly and i?

"How do you know about that?"

"I go to school with you guys. I'm actually in everyone of your guy's classes."

"OH wow…..rlly? I've never seen you before…"

"Well that 's most likely because your always too busy sucking face with Lilly to really even pay attention in class. Now that you two are broken up maybe you will pay attention. Plus your way better off without her."

Who was he to tell me if I was too good for Lilly or not? That got me so freakin' angry!

"Hey! Lilly is an amazing person and I was just a stupid dumb fuck to let her go and now she's with Mikayla."  
"TRUST me your better off without her."

He kept insisting that Lilly was no good. But now instead of anger I was kind of curious to know what he knew.

"Why do you say that?"

He seemed to be debating whether he should tell me or not but n the end he diecided he should.

"Ok…..well I was at a party. It was the first one to start off the summer. I heard through the grapevine that you left to go a summer intership in New York. So when I got to the party and saw that Lilly was drinking and I mean really drinking. She was trashed in all of like 5 mins. She seemed to be gloomy so I figured it was because you left. Then I saw her standing by the pool table looking all cool and what not. That's when I saw Taylor walk up to Lilly.

I turned to look at the cat fight that I thought was gonna happen as I thought Lilly was going to push away Taylor's advances. But to my shock they seemed to be welcome. Taylor was rubbing her hand up and down Lilly's legs as she leaned in and whispered something into Lilly's ear. Lilly smirked then kissed Taylor and let me just say it got hot real quick. They were on the verge of going at it on the pool table!"

When I heard that news I could feel my heart shattering all over again. Lilly cheated on me…she cheated on me. I guess from the look on my face the guy stopped telling the story and said

"Are you ok? Do you not want me to tell you the rest of it?"

Oh fuck there's more….. I just told him to continue.

"Ok…..Well then out of nowhere came Mikayla. Like a freaking puma she pounced on Taylor pulled her off of Lilly and quickly dragged Lilly into a room. It was quite funny because they were both wasted so they stumbled a bit as they passed me to get into the room I was standing next to. From the noises and the unmistakeable moaning I assumed they must be fucking. But I know they did for a fact because another very drunk guy opened the door and I got a nice view of what was going on in there…"

He stopped talking and I'm pretty sure he was gauging my reaction. I could do or say anything. I was rooted to the spot in my shock, she fucking cheated on me. Once I thought those words I could feel the anger coruse through my viens. That fucking bitch that I spent everyday crying over fucking cheated on me with none other than Mikayla.

Without another word to whatever that guys name was I left in a hurry got into my car and drove to school. I had to have a little talk with Lilly.

**SO GUYS HOW DID U LIKE IT? I KNOW SOME DRAMA IS BREWING! THEIR LIVES SEEMED TO BE A LITTLE TOO PERFECT SO I MUST GO AND SCREW IT UP OF COURSE! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. I WILL TAKE ALL SUGGESTIONS TO HEART SO PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I gots a little treat for u, my sweets. I added another point of view to this chapter. I'm not sure I'm going to keep the 4****th**** pov throughout the story but I needed it for this chapter to make some points very clear. I hope you guys enjoy Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana plus the series is over not much to do with it anymore sadly.**

Chapter 7

Lilly

I can't really describe how it feels to have Kayla in my arms it's just…perfect. She fits in perfectly into my arms and she makes me feel amazing and I feel amazing when she feels amazing. T's as if she completes me and I know for a fact she is the one for me.

So I ended up driving us back to my place after just being in Kayla's presence. I knew that I still had to prove my love. I had to show Kayla that it was her I wanted. I needed to take those insecurities away from her. I wasn't exactly sure how to do that. When we got home Kayla wanted to take a shower. You have no idea how tempted I was to go in with her but I needed to call Taylor and ask for her advice on how to show my love to Kayla.

It's ironic that out of all the people it as Taylor who was the most supportive to our relationship. Oliver always thought I belonged with Miley but Taylor aw that what Kayla and I had was real. I'm not all that entirely sure why she was so supportive because she was one of the girls I would hook up with from time to time. Most of those girls I would hook up with would be completely clingy ad god I hated that. But not Taylor se seriously seemed to always come for the sex. I remember a time before I was dating Miley that Taylor walked up to me from behind and wrapped her arms around my waist and husked into my ear to meet her in the girl's bathroom in 20 mins.

As promised I was there and we fucked no words or feeling exchanged. So I'm assuming she never really harbored feelings for me. Sp o she was ok when I started to date Kayla one of her best friends.

While Kayla was in the shower, and me thinking about her nice wet naked body didn't do much to help my self-restraint, I called Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tay"

"Oh Hey Lillykins how are you tow love birds doing?"

"Uh we had a um…. minor set back I guess. As you prolly know Miley is back and I understand why Kayla feels threatened but I need to show her my love so I need your help."

"Ah that makes sense. That's why you guys weren't at school for the rest of the day."

"Yeah so I need your help to come up with something to do for Kayla tonight."

"Alright you need to come over to my house. I will get Britney to take Kayla out of the house so we can spruce it up."

"Thanks you're a life saver Tay. See you in a few."

"Bye."

Once I hung up the phone I looked up to see Kayla only n a towel with her wet hair freely falling upon her shoulders. The sight made me catch my breath as I felt the dryness of my throat. I was about to give into my carnal instincts till I remembered about the plan.

"Um.. Kayla Brit is gonna be here in a it. She wants to hang with choo something about me hogging up all your time. Plus I gots some business to discuss with Tay."

Kala gave me this look as if she knew of the inner workings going on in my head. After a few apprehensive looks from Kayla I got her to leave with Brit as I left for Taylor's house. I parked in the driveway when I noticed there was another car in the driveway. I didn't recognize it but what ever I knocked on the door and Tay opened it but what surprised me was Miley sitting in the living room. Before I could say anything Tay closed the door behind her and looked at me.

"Lil I didn't know she was coming by. If you want I can get rid of her?"

"No Tay it's fine we have decided to be friends."

Tay gave me her famous "Are you serious" look and I just nodded and her features softened. She opened the door again and we went into the living room.

Miley looked up and our eyes met. I could feel the smile creeping onto my face as I saw Miley's eyes brighten. I must say it still made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that smile still made me smile even after everything. I turn to ask Taylor and she gives me this really stern look and I'm not exactly sure why.

We go and sit in the living room, all this time I'm wondering what I should do since I really did need to plan that surprise for Kayla. So I figured that if Miley and I were just friends, and that we were, she wouldn't have any trouble helping us plan this surprise.

So I looked from Taylor, who seemed to be trying to tell me something, to Miley where I asked if she wanted to help us. She very graciously agreed I knew this whole friendship with Miley would work out. We spent about an hour to debate what we should do It went without a hitch except for the fact that Miley seemed to keep spacing out and that Tay seemed to be very Kurt. I have never seen her be so cold. But I shrugged it off as I left to go home before Kayla go there so I could set everything before she got there.

Mikayla

Lilly always knows what to do or what to say to make me melt. Her bringing me here to the beach where we first started being official. She knows that it's the little things that get me. She just treats me so well.

After just spending the rest of the school day in each other's arms, just being with Lilly made me feel whole and as happy as possible. We went back to Lilly's house and I felt like taking a shower and b that I meant with Lilly. But she turned me down which was weird because I could see her self-restraint wavering. I wasn't sure what was going on so I just let it go and went into the bathroom.

While was taking a fabulous shower using Lilly's shampoo so now I have her scent on me. Heard her on the phone talking to somebody. I know she's scheming something I'm not all too sure if it's a good or bad thing. I just decided not to really pay attention to it and just left the shower towel clad. The look on Lilly's face was priceless. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face. She quickly diverted her eyes from my wet body.

I love how I have this effect on her it just reassures me that she is mine and nobody else's. I get dressed and she tells me Brit is coming by to hang. I haven't really hung out with other people so I guess we should have some time apart. I was still apprehensive to leave but I left anyway. Lilly was up to something exactly what that was I wasn't sure.

Brit decided that we should go shopping and well of course I had fun. Shopping is fun buy Lilly's secretiveness was still worrying me. But I knew it wouldn't be anything bad Lilly would never hurt me.

Miley

After my time with Lilly at Starbucks I went to school so I could make it back before the next period started. I finally parked and started walking towards my locker, which I completely forgot was near Mikayla's locker. Before I could change direction I saw them next to Mikayla's locker. Lilly had her arms around Kayla's waist from behind. Just like she used to do to me. Fresh memories came to mind when I though about those times.

We were going on a date to go see a movie. While we waited in line Lilly hugged me from behind. She would put her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel her nose and lips against my neck. We were quietly just waiting in that position, until this asshole behind us so audaciously yelled "Get a room!"

Lilly always being my knight in shining amour let me go and turned to look at the dick that said it. I could tell by Lilly's stance that she was pissed. Not something that would go away with an I'm sorry. Lilly was looking at the guy her aw set and fire in her eyes.

"What seems to be the problem her?"

She asks with sarcasm as if she actually cared.

"All I was saying is that nobody wants to see you and your Dyke girlfriend being all cute and cuddly!"

The guy said it with so much venom especially when he said Dyke. I knew that once he said that, that Lilly was just gonna blow but she calmly replied.

"Oh so it's just the cuddliness? How bout this?"

She turned to face me and kissed me full on. I could hear the faint wolf whistles and the gasps. But what I heard loud and clear was the outrage from that asshole. Lilly pulled away and turned to look at him again.

"You don't see me interrupting you when you're with our girlfriend. So just leave us the fuck alone. If ya don't like don't look."

That day I felt so proud of Lilly, to call her my girlfriend and to show everybody that she was mine and mine only. As the memory passed I was quickly hit with the reality of the moment. Lilly wasn't mine anymore I lost her when I left for the tour. At that moment I knew I had to start building my life not around Lilly. I basically ostracized my friends and spent all my time with Lilly. I basically had nobody other than Lilly so I had to mend some bridges with my old friends.

Through out the whole school day I planed out whom exactly I would try to befriend first. I landed on one of my really great friends next to Mikayla, Taylor. So after class I decided to go to Taylor's house. I was a nervous mess because I didn't really know where I stood with Taylor. I knew she and Lilly hooked up a couple of times so I don't know if she mad or like in love with Lilly or something.

With sweaty palms I knocked on Taylor's door. Once she opened the door I could see the shell-shocked expression on her face. She probably never expected to see me on her doorstep but I needed to restart my life. Taylor politely let me in and we sat down in her living room, which was kind of weird because we never use to hang out in there. I sat down and she sat across from me, I knew it was going to be awkward just not this awkward. I decided I should start so I told her the truth.

"Taylor I know this is weird since I haven't really been around since I started to date Lilly. But now that she is with Kayla I figured I should restructure my life and go back to hanging with my friends. I'm just trying to move on."

I could see Taylor physically relax and let out a steady breath. She smiles for the first time I got there. She looks at me

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I thought there was gonna be an epic showdown between you and Mik. Just so you know they are happy Mi and I mean really happy."

That was like a dagger to my heart but I had to keep up apperances.

"I'm happy for them both seriously I just want to move past all this."

After that conversation we fell into comfortable conversation until there was a knock on the door.

I saw Tay walk up to the door but once she opened it she quickly closed behind her. To say that I was confused is an understatement. So I sat on the couch with a quizzical look on my face. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, I did what anybody else would do I just sat there and waiting for Tay to come back. It felt like hours before she came back into the house but it was worth the wait when I saw Lilly walk through the doorframe.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features. I would be a liar if I said it wasn't good to see her. It was great to see her even if she wasn't with me. I never thought I could miss somebody as much as I missed Lilly. I was glad I could at least be around. I knew I should look away that I shouldn't be looking at her like this but I couldn't avert my gaze.

I was in too much of a trance to really hear anything Lilly was saying. She asked me something and I quickly agreed. I had no idea what I was helping her with but it meant I could spend more time with her. The next couple of hours I spent basically staring at Lilly. I didn't even realize I was doing it till I caught Tay's smoldering glare. I would try to pay attention but I would end up entranced once again. We finished with whatever we were doing to fast for my liking but things seemed to be looking up. I could move on from Lilly one step at a time.

Taylor

I came home from another day first day of school. Ugh I can't wait till I get out of here! Finally a senior so I can leave this place go somewhere else and not be around so much high school drama. Don't get me wrong I love my friends but shit they get themselves into so much drama.

Now I'm stuck wondering what the hell happened to Kayla and Lills. I'm very happy for them finally someone other than Miley who could tame the beast. I haven't heard from Miley for a while. All I know is that she left and a couple days after her and Lilly broke up because they couldn't deal with the whole long distance thing. I don't even know if she's coming back this school year.

But I was home and I had some time to just rest so I laid down on my bed when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Strangely enough it was Lilly and I picked it up, where she proceeded to tell me that she needed my help to show Kayla that she was in love with her cuz Miley is back. Go figure Mi would already be starting shit. Ugh let the fucking drama ensue.

While I waited for Lilly to come so we could make a kickass plan there was knocking on the door where I opened it and surprise surprise it was none other than Miley. It was kind of awkward but I led her into the living room. My room was pretty messy so I didn't want her to see that so we sat in the living room. What I didn't expect was what Miley said about how she wasn't going after Lilly. That she wanted to move on. That took a load off my back that meant that there wasn't gonna be endless drama this year thank god.

I stayed calm until I answered the door for the second time reminding me that Lilly was coming over. I quickly shut the door behind me before Miley say anything. I told Lilly that Miley was in there and that I could tell her to leave but Lilly said no because they were trying to be "friends". I was skeptical because these two could never just be friends. But I knew Lilly wouldn't screw over Kayla so I went with it. Still thinking everything was gonna be ok.

Everything was right until I saw their interactions with each other. The lingering glances and the fact that they kept getting closer without being aware of it they were both helplessly in love with each other. I just didn't know if Lilly love Mi or Kayla more. There went the drama free year for me. I spent the whole evening giving Mi death glares here she comes and fucks up everything!

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to give me input. I will listen to all your suggestions. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lilly

I left Tay's house and quickly drove back to my house. Thankfully enough my mom wasn't home. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but she isn't around as much but for times like this I'm glad she has a job that lets her get away. I parked and quickly went through the front door. I quickly did what Tay, Miley, and I planned to do. It was still quite weird that Miley helped out. But I guess we cold be friends. I would actually like that.

Once I put it all together. Strangely enough most of the stuff I needed I already had. I guess it was extra from other grand gestures. But the roses were fresh and who knew they delivered flowers apparently Miley knew. So once I set up everything I went up the stairs to go shower and dress.

Now came the annoying part. I had to wait I fucking hate waiting. It gives me time to think and that's not necessarily something I would like to go into. I have the highest intentions in staying away from that. So I tired to busy my mind with anything so of course I grab my ipod and just listen to whatever came on shuffle as I waited for Kayla to come through the door.

As the music pulsed though my heartbeats by Lady Gaga Kayla walked through the door as I played the "air guitar" to make me wanna die by The Pretty Reckless. So as I was basically making a fool of myself Kayla stood back and watched. To say that's not exactly how I wanted to show her the surprise. It wasn't the exact grand entrance I had in mind.

So when I noticed that she was standing in the doorway. She looked like she was trying to control her laughter. Her laughter was infectious so soon started to crack up also. We ended up on the floor gasping for air. Once the laughing subsided we were on the floor quite close together and she grabbed my face lightly and kissed my lips chastely.

"I love what you did with the place Lil."

I became crestfallen and I mumbled.

"This was suppose to be special and to show you my love. That's not how you were suppose to see it. I t was supposed to be romantic."

I could feel myself pout because I basically failed miserably.

She kissed me again making my pout disappear and turned it into a smile. We have sweet kisses for a couple minutes. Then we get up off the floor and Kayla turns to look at me. I could see the love in her eyes as she says with a cheeky grin.

"Lil you are so adorable and I love you SO MUCH. Just the fact that you did this shows me you do love me. Plus anything you do for me is perfect."

With that said she kissed me again and the kisses were starting to become a bit raunchy and I quickly knew where this was headed but I stopped it.

Kayla looked up at me with questioning eyes. I just smiled at her and said

"Kayla tonight I just really want to snuggle with you. This relationship to me is way more than just sex. I could see myself just laying with you in bed for the rest of my life. I love the feel of your body wrapped in my arms. I really just want to hold you."

I could see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, which I hoped were a good sign. Once she kissed me again with so much passion I knew she understood what I meant and that she felt the same way.

So we walked up to my room and just cuddled in bed. Enjoying each other's company while just holding onto each other. It was times like this where I realized this was so much more than what I was doing before. It felt like it did when I was with Miley. It's most likely not a good thing that I keep comparing my relationship to the one I had with Miley but what else can I do. She is here, she came back and I can't really silence the questions in my mind that keeps asking "What If?"

I'm not exactly having second thoughts being with Kayla because I really do love her and I am in love with her. But these are the thoughts that keep wondering through my head, which is another reason why I enjoy not being alone and having time to think about such things in the past.

It doesn't really help that Kayla was able to go to sleep but I laid awake with her in my arms as I mulled my feelings over. It was at times like this where I realized that I was the kind of person to do really impulsive decisions and not really deal with the constituencies. That was basically why I got the reputation I got. I was more into getting my fix then thinking what people would say about me. How I wasn't exactly respecting myself or any of the boys or girls I played. It was mostly just about giving into my carnal instincts and solving the increasing tension I kept feeling.

While lying there I came to the realization how much impact both girls had on my life. How different it would actually be if they hadn't come along and showed me the gift of love. This is one of the reasons I don't like thinking because it brings me back to the fact that I suck. All those people I played. I must have really hurt them. I progressively start to hate myself more and more when I have a tendency to think about anything in my head.

Kayla looked so peaceful and I'm glad I have her. That she got some sense into my head. But I didn't take away the self-loathing. What was even more fucked up was the fact that there was no way I could actually fix it Silent tears rolled down my cheek. I wiped them away before they could fall on Kayla's cheek. Ugh being in my head makes me all sentimental and shit, which is another reason why I hate being in my head.

This wasn't the first night I had to get out of bed and busy myself with something so I could get out of my head. The damn thing is like a vacuum it's so hard to get out of its grip. The only difference with this time is the fact that Kayla actually woke up. I was sitting at the desk in my room just scribbling I wasn't even really sure what I was writing. I was pulled out of my reverie when I felt Kayla's arms circle around my shoulders.

I automatically relaxed into her embrace. Her mouth was mere inches from my ear and she said, "Are you okay Lil?" How the fuck was I suppose to answer her question? If I didn't even really know the answer, so I did the only thing that seemed like a reasonable decision. I got up out of the chair and said, "I have to go for a walk."

With that I left the room. One thing that was really great about our relationship was the fact that she could read me so well. Sometimes that fact would bite me in the ass but at this moment it seemed to be a freakin' godsend. She knew I just needed to leave me alone for a bit. So when I walked out of the room and grabbed my Ipod she didn't question it or try to stop me. As I finally got out the door my headphones shoved into my ears and I started running. The pressure of my feet beating the concrete and my heartbeat rising only made me push further and faster.

At moment like this my mind was blank. I barely took in my surroundings and my constant thoughts stopped too. I t always seemed that I was at peace in these moments. I finally stopped as my breathing became ragged. It took a couple mins for my mind to recognize my surroundings. Once I realized where I was the cogs in my had went into hyper drive.

I was in front of Miley's house. I literally ran in a circle passed my house and ended up in front of her house. Not at my house where Kayla was. I was too busy fighting with my thoughts claiming it wasn't a big deal that I subconsciously just chose Miley over Kayla to notice that Miley was in her doorway looking at me with a concerned expression on her face.

I didn't notice her till I felt arms around my waist. I also didn't notice that it was me that initiated the contact. I knew who it was but it didn't stop me from melting into her embrace. I didn't even realize that we were in her room till she started speaking.

"Lilly-Bear are you ok?"

I turned to look at her. In those blue-green eyes I could see the concern in her eyes. God knows why I did it. It might have been that she called me Lilly-Bear like she used to but it was wrong of me to do but I did it anyway. I closed the space between our lips and I kissed her.

Miley didn't respond right away but I guess she needed this as much as I did and she kissed back. In the back of my mind there were sirens going telling me to stop but like I said before I wasn't one much for thinking.

Mikayla

Brit was one of those carefree friends, the ones where you just have a great time with but you don't sit them down and discusses your feelings with them. Brit and the rest of the of the group of the popular kids were those kind of friends. I was only every close with Tay and Miley. Miley not so much anymore because of the whole Lilly thing but way back when we used to be tight, we were each others first every thing. Tay has just always been there especially through the times when I was such an emotional mess because of "Liley".

Liley was seriously a word that left a bitter taste in my mouth. Even now that I'm with Lilly it still doesn't really settle with me all that well. But at least Tay was there so I could wallow in my sorrow with somebody else. It is much worse when I wallow by myself. So Tay and I became pretty close and the longing I felt for Lilly got stronger. It was a tough time but there is no reason to wallow at least that's what my therapist said. Yeah I have a therapist but it's not because of the whole Lilly thing. My Mother just decided to have family therapy because she thinks we don't spend enough time together. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but seriously I'm a teenager of course I don't spend time with you! But yeah we go to therapy but I guess it does help get us to become even closer.

Britney was always he carefree one in the group. I guess you could say she was a tad bit ditsy. But we all loved her al the same. We did what we always did. We went to the mall. It brought back the day of BL, which is Before Lilly.

I knew it is kind of creepy that that's how I talk about my life but it's the easiest way to explain it. So before I started dating Lilly I spent much time with Brit and the other huge group of popular girls. It was fun because we didn't really worry about anything too much. The consequences to our actions never had repercussions because we were so damn popular.

The problem with having only superficial friends was the fact I had nobody to talk to about important shit. Like the huge crush I had on Lilly and the fact that she was dating my "best friend". Only person who would actually listen to me was Taylor. She basically used me through all the pain of having a love unrequited. I remember the day I walked in on Lilly and Miley. It broke my heart into so many splintered pieces that I thought I wouldn't get over it. It was during a party at someone's house. I was looking for a bathroom because I needed to piss and I almost downed a full bottle of vodka. So I pushed open the door to see them going gat it like animals. But what really killed me was the love and passion that was on display through their actions. That's the only part of the night that I remember. So by that consequence I most likely drank till I basically fell unconscious. I'm still not exactly sure what happened that night but it couldn't have been something really bad because if it was then I would have felt the repercussions.

After spending the day with Britts I went to Lilly's house. I noticed that the door was a jar so I assumed she left it open for me. Once I opened the door I was stunned by the most beautiful and romantic setting I have ever seen; there were rose petals everywhere and I mean everywhere. The only light was from candles on the walls and mmmm Lilly looked HOT AS FUCK!

It wasn't till then that I realized Lilly didn't notice me walk in and she was prancing around the living room. She looked so damn adorable but I didn't want to disturb her but I couldn't contain my giggles so she noticed I was at the doorframe. We both fell down on the floor laughing and we ended up cuddling while on the floor. I grab her cheeks and pulled her into a lovely kiss. I looked at her and got lost in her eyes and said, "Lil you are so adorable and I love you SO MUCH. Just the fact that you did this shows me you do love me. Plus anything you do for me is perfect."

Then we started to kiss a little more languidly. Stuff became so much hotter than before. The passion that I felt when we were like this was incredible. I could tell where this was heading and god I really wanted it. But Lilly pulled away and said "Kayla tonight I just really want to snuggle with you. This relationship to me is way more than just sex. I could see myself just laying with you in bed for the rest of my life. I love the feel of your body wrapped in my arms. I really just want to hold you."

God that girl knew exactly what to say to melt my heart. Girl has some skills with words and all I could do was lean in and capture her lips. It's honestly like the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. I love that girl I could see her in my future. We would be in our own apartment waking up in each other's arms. Kissing each other good morning and having breakfast together. I couldn't replay an even in my future without having that as part of it. All the scenarios of my future had her in them and I couldn't see her not in there.

We stood up and went into her room and just cuddled. In her arms I could feel so safe and I quickly feel asleep. In her arms I could just stay there forever it was just amazing. I don't know how long after I feel asleep that I woke up to find that Lilly wasn't in bed. I couldn't feel her in the bed next to me. So I slowly got up trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes to find her sitting at her desk. It was more than a little strange because what could she be possibly doing at this late hour of the night. I quietly got up and walked over to where her back was facing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I whispered in her ear asking if she was ok. It all happened in a blur as she got up mumbling that she needed to go for a walk and left the room.

I sat down on her bed in shock but I knew I couldn't chase her. From what I've noticed about Lilly I knew that she had moments when she needed to be alone. If I chased her I would just make things worse then what they already were. But what I didn't know was what was going on with Lilly. Everything seemed fine until this specific moment. I wasn't sure if that had been going on for days or not. Had I been missing something? Was Lilly unhappy did I do something wrong?

I was locked up in my thoughts but I could take the just sitting there doing nothing. So I walked down the stairs put on a coat and sat on the porch and just waited. I kept looking down the street looking for any traces of Lilly. I didn't realize that I started crying. What the hell was I suppose to do other than sit there and wait for her to come back. I have no idea how long I spent just waiting there sitting on that chair. Nothing really mattered other than the fact that Lilly finally showed up.

I was about to call out to her but the words died out on my tongue. As she just walked right passed her house. I closed my eyes a couple times to actually realize that she actually passed me. But my heart didn't shatter until I realized where she went instead of home with me. Of course she went to Miley's house.

I was on the verge of tears but before I did let them fall I talked myself into believing that Lilly wouldn't cheat on me. Her and Miley were done. I just sat on that chair staring at Lilly standing outside the door. When Miley came out and Lilly went inside I knew now that I had to make sure Lilly wasn't gonna do anything. What? Yes I let my insecurities get the best of me. But I just can't loose her, I just can't. So I got up and started walking to Miley's front door where I looked into Miley's bedroom window and saw…

Miley

It was interesting to be with Lilly after all that went through between us. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss her. Moments like these, us just being around each other, reminded me of how much I love her. When they told me what they were first doing I sort of freaked but I quickly recuperated and agreed because I knew I had to prove myself to both Lil and Tay. So I had to show I was trying to just be friends even though the thought burned me inside.

So I went along with it. But it turned out to be pretty fun. Except for the points where Tay caught me staring, okay, gawking at Lilly. It's not my fault the girl is beautiful. As time went by ad Lilly seemed to get more comfortable I could feel Tay's cold glare. It became icier as time went on. I wasn't exactly sure why Tay was giving us both icy glares. Me, I understand but Lilly as far as I knew they became really great friends which was still weird cuz they used to hookup. Trust me I would know.

Way back when Lilly and I weren't a thing, everybody knew that Lilly and Tay were a thing. Never anything serious but they always ended up having sex with each other. They flirted with each other all the time and anybody with eyes could see that they wanted each other. I remember getting so freakin' jealous when they would basically eye fuck each other anytime they were around each other. But it was the worst at parties because when they would dance, and by dance I mean basically have sex on the dance floor, I would just get so jealous I wished it was my hands caressing her body and her's caressing my body. Ugh god that shit was freakin' torture.

Anyway after I left Tay's house I went to my house cuz wtf else was I suppose to do? So I got home and sort of sat around staring at my wall. I didn't really know what to do with myself and I had no homework. I just sat there; I didn't really feel like going back into the party scene just yet. I basically almost ruined me on tour plus I nice night by myself might be what I need. Also I wasn't sure I was in with the crowd again. After the interaction with Taylor I thought I was on the outs.

After just sitting in my room I decided to just walk on the beach. That was exactly what I did. I walked down the shore with The Pretty Reckless blasting out of my headphones. I just let my feet take me wherever they wanted. They ended up taking me to our spot. It was Lilly and my spot; it was the spot of all our firsts. That was the place where we first got together, where we had our first kiss, where we said I love you for the first time, and when we first had sex.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. One of the best days of my life, just like a song I felt "like a virgin". I had never felt so passionate and it was the best sex I ever had. I was hardily the virgin but I had never had sex like that before. It was literally mind blowing, the things that girl could do with her hands let alone her tongue drove me wild.

So as I realized that was the place where I was all the flashbacks came back I knew I wasn't ready for that. So I ran trying to clear my head. For some reason only running really cleared my mind. Without even realizing I was in front of Lilly's house I spot and stood on her porch where I saw in the up stairs window Kayla and Lilly getting ready for bed. So I knew I had no place standing there so I walked back to my house and went into my room.

I willed my self not to cry but shit the tears just poured. I guess I cried my self to sleep when I looked to the alarm clock it was like 3 in the morning. Now wtf was I suppose to do? I knew full well that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So what better to do then look out my window and stare towards the house of the girl I was in love with? Pathetic? I know and at that moment I knew it too but I couldn't stop myself from standing by my window and looking towards Lilly's house.

The sight I saw was actually different then I thought it would be. I could see Lilly walking towards her house in the middle of the night. But what was even weirder was the fact that she didn't even stop at her house but stopped in front of mine. I was so shocked that I actually pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. I closed and opened my eyes but she was still standing in front of my house. I didn't know what to do should I got out there and help her?

I finally averted my eyes from Lilly to see Mikayla sitting on the porch staring towards Lilly. None of us seemed to be making any moves at the moment. I fell like we were all waiting for Lilly to move because essentially it seemed like she was maybe unconsciously making a decision between Kayla and me. Even though I felt bad for Kayla I was happy that Lilly seemed to have chosen me. But none of us made a move at all.

The waiting was starting to grate on my nerves and I wanted to know if Lilly really did choose me or not. That girl seriously could rile me up some times. But that was one of the things I loved about her. She made me feel a melody of emotions. I felt so alive when I was with her it was all the more invigorating. So I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I didn't really care about making noise both my brother and daddy was a very heavy sleeper.

I got to the door and yanked the door open. I was suddenly drowning in her beautiful blue eyes. They showed this fear that she kept hidden inside. All I wanted to do was hug her. But I couldn't do that I couldn't comfort her I wasn't her girlfriend it wasn't my place to do so. I was the friend, so after I stared at her for a bit I bit my lip and asked if she was ok. That's when she made the first move and leaned into me and I quickly wrapped her in my arms.

I really hoped I wasn't pushing the friendship line since she got into my personal space first. So trying to be a good friend I took her up to my room without a second glance toward where I was certain Kayla still was sitting. Once Lilly and I were in my room I lead her to the bed. I looked at her with what I'm sure was a concerned expression and said, "Lilly-Bear are you ok?" I slightly blushed at using my old nickname for her. But what shocked me the most was what she did after I spoke those words.

You have no idea how much I missed those soft luscious lips on mine. She still wears cherry chapstick I realized. When she first kissed me I didn't kiss back because I was taken a back and also I was trying to hold back for Kayla's sake. But the emotions I was feeling were too strong and me being too weak willed I eventually kissed her back.


End file.
